L'ile des Brumes
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Depuis trois jours, la Rive des Dragons se noie dans la tourmente. Nul bateau n'a pris la mer, nul dragon n'est sorti. Quel est ce fou qui ose braver le courroux des Dieux ? Le bel animal blanc atterrit sur la rive. Ses pupilles écarlates épient Harold qui s'avance vers lui. Le dragonnier semble à moitié mort et ne se cramponne plus à la bête que par habitude. M/M Harold/OC
1. Chapter 1 Le voyageur

.

Un recueil intitulé "Histoires entre amis" a été publié à l'occasion du sixième anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente. Des auteurs arpentent avec talent le chemin qui mène de l'amitié à l'amour... et vous y emmènent. De Gotham à Beurk, de monde réel en monde magique, vous y rencontrerez des héros aussi différents que les univers où ils évoluent... Pour en savoir plus rendez-vous sur le forum de la ficothèque. La fiction qui suit est ma contribution à ce recueil.

.

.

 **L'Île des Brumes**

.

.

Chapitre I. Le voyageur

.

.

Cette grotte au flanc de la montagne est une véritable aubaine. L'homme jette un regard sur les éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur. La tempête fait rage, ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de parvenir jusque là. Le jeune dragonnier, transi et harassé, déleste sa monture de son havresac, ôte la selle de cuir. Malgré sa fatigue, il rassemble du bois qui, au fond de la caverne est en quantité et bien sec, il adresse un coup d'œil à Seïskor qui comprend immédiatement son souhait et enflamme le fagot d'un léger souffle de feu. Au moins, ils auront chaud. Pour la nourriture, c'est compliqué. Pensant arriver à Beurk au coucher du soleil, il n'avait pas prévu de vivre une troisième nuit dehors. Au fond de sa besace, il ne demeure qu'un quignon de pain rassi, un petit bout de lard, deux poissons fumés, pour deux c'est peu. Il ne garde pour lui que le pain qu'il embroche sur un bâton et met au dessus du feu pour le griller. Il sera plus tendre. Cela fait, il s'assied sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur le ventre du dragon qui s'est installé après son maigre repas.

Tout en mastiquant, il contemple l'océan en furie. Qu'Odin prête vie aux vikings qui sur leur snekkar ou leur knärr (1) sont en mer. Son esprit est autant bouleversé que le climat. Son père, Olav-le-Borgne, l'a envoyé vers un passé qu'il voulait fuir. Mais le veut-il vraiment ? Il le saura très bientôt. Il soupire. En attendant, il ne lui reste qu'à dormir, la journée du lendemain risque d'être éprouvante. Il s'étend contre le corps écailleux. Seïskor le couvre de son aile. Il s'endort en ce cocon.

.

— Dragon en vue ! s'époumone la vigie.

— Par ce temps ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle apporte-t-il ? s'inquiète Harold qui laisse en catastrophe son atelier où il converse avec Varek.

Depuis trois jours, la Rive des Dragons se noie dans la tourmente. Nul bateau n'a pris la mer, nul dragon n'est sorti. Quel est ce fou qui a osé braver le courroux des Dieux ? Varek et Krokmou le suivent. Dressés sur le ponton, ils observent le point qui grossit.

— Par Thor, un Bringerofsnow, constate Varek. La race est quasi éteinte. Il n'y a pourtant aucun doute. Il vole difficilement. Malgré sa puissance, il est éreinté.

Le bel animal blanc atterrit sur la rive. Ses pupilles écarlates épient Harold qui s'avance. Le dragonnier semble à moitié mort et ne se cramponne plus à la bête que par habitude. La silhouette est familière à Harold. Les longs cheveux blonds détrempés qui cachent une partie du visage exsangue ne l'empêchent nullement de l'identifier.

— Escnan ! lance-t-il d'un ton douloureux en se précipitant.

— Fais attention au Bringer ! s'exclame Varek.

La bête émet un rugissement sinistre défendant à l'étranger de toucher son compagnon humain.

— Que sais-tu de lui ? s'enquiert Harold sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis dont la crête baissée est signe de colère.

— J'ai peu d'éléments, avoue Varek en consultant ses fiches. Il est de la catégorie des marins. Il ne craint pas le froid, son milieu naturel est l'abord des fjords. Son apparence l'y rend discret. Il est réputé pour sa vitesse, son intelligence et sa vélocité dans l'eau et sur terre. Par contre, il n'est pas vindicatif sans raison.

— Voilà enfin une bonne chose.

Essayant de faire taire son inquiétude et son impatience à secourir le dragonnier, Harold progresse peu à peu. Il sait qu'il joue là sa vie. Apprivoiser un dragon signifie le connaître, cela exige du temps. Temps qu'il n'a pas. D'une voix calme, il le rassure. Il guette la moindre ébauche de mouvement. Il est trop empressé, il en est conscient.

— Harold ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de venir là ?

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être Escnan est-il parvenu à le guider jusqu'ici avant de s'évanouir une fois le but atteint.

Soudain, il fait le pas de trop. La rapidité du Bringer est stupéfiante, il ne doit d'avoir le bras sauf qu'à Krokmou qui le pousse loin d'un coup de tête et se met entre eux. Tout est à recommencer. Avec force grognements, le Furie communique avec l'autre sans succès. Ce n'est qu'à la quatrième tentative et parce qu'il ne tient plus sur ses pattes tant il est épuisé que le grand blanc, surveillé de près par Krokmou, lui permet d'approcher. Il pose une main incertaine sur la jugulaire, la vie bat.

— Escnan, appelle-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Celui-ci soulève les paupières un bref instant avant de plonger à nouveau parmi les ténèbres. L'a-t-il reconnu ? Est-ce important ? Non. Seule sa survie l'est. Il ôte ses pieds des étriers de cuir, le fait glisser vers lui, le charge sur son épaule et se dirige vers sa maison escorté de Varek et des dragons.

.

Repoussée loin par les divinités apaisées, la tempête s'est éloignée, abandonnant les lieux à un soleil timide et glacial qui baigne de sa lumière blafarde la couche sur laquelle repose Escnan. Sous les fourrures abondantes, il somnole dans une bienheureuse torpeur. Il serait bien sans cette douleur lancinante au côté droit et ce goût horrible dans la bouche. Des bruits, une conversation lui parviennent.

— Va-t-il mieux, Gothik ? interroge une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Ainsi, il a réussi. Il est à Beurk.

Un interminable silence succède à la question.

— Elle dit que ses blessures sont graves et qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le Valhalla (2) est encore lointain pour ce jeune guerrier. Elle te laisse de nouvelles potions à lui donner régulièrement. Il faudra aussi changer son cataplasme avant la nuit, dit une grosse voix bourrue.

— Gueulfor va te reconduire sur Beurk, je viendrai te chercher demain matin afin de renouveler les soins.

— Le conseil t'attend, gronde l'homme.

— Ils se passeront de moi. J'ai à faire ici.

— C'est ta place, Harold. Stoïck l'aurait voulu ainsi.

— Cinq années ont passé depuis son décès, depuis mon départ. Pendant mes trois ans d'absence, comment ont-ils fait ?

— Tu étais allé courir le monde, avaient-ils une autre solution ? Maintenant que tu es là, tu as des devoirs à remplir. Tu dois redevenir chef du clan.

— Non. Tu étais le meilleur ami de Stoïck, tu veux que je perpétue les Hooligans. Je le comprends, tel n'est pas mon but. Cela ne signifie pas que je renie mon père, que je ne respecte pas ce qu'il était. C'est tout sauf moi les pompeux discours, les responsabilités. Vous considérez ça comme un honneur, moi pas. Je me suis trouvé chef à mon corps défendant lorsque le deuil nous a frappés, fiancé avant d'avoir le temps de dire Loki. Dans le chaos qui a suivi les retrouvailles avec ma mère, la victoire sur Drago Poing-Sanglant, la disparition de mon père, j'ai cru que c'était mon rôle et j'ai fait mon possible. Très rapidement, cela m'est apparu infiniment pesant. Je n'avais que vingt ans, Gueulfor. Je m'évadais autant que je le pouvais. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté plus que moi. Elle a quitté Beurk également. Puisque ma défection se prolongeait Mastock a pris le contrôle du clan, il s'est dévoué au village, à ses habitants. L'île est en paix et prospère. Que pourrais-je y apporter de plus ?

— Tu vas repartir ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Elle dit que tu ne peux lutter contre ton destin.

Spectateur involontaire de cette étonnante explication entre Harold, un vieux viking manchot unijambiste et une guérisseuse muette et pour le moins centenaire, Escnan se pose bien des questions. Harold se tourne vers lui. Un éclair de joie traverse ses orbes vertes quand il rencontre son regard. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et, offrant son dos à ses visiteurs, se rassied devant sa table couverte de documents, de cartes et d'un étrange objet long et cylindrique. Gueulfor grogne peu aimablement. Il n'apprécie pas la façon cavalière qu'a Harold de le congédier, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Sans un mot, il sort poussant la petite vieille devant lui qui, d'un geste menaçant, agite son bâton de chaman devant son grand nez. Ils sont enfin seuls.

— Seïskor ? demande-t-il.

— Ton compagnon ? Il va bien. Il était seulement épuisé. Quelle folie de voyager par un temps pareil.

— Lorsque je suis parti d'Usedom, il y faisait beau. Je suis inconscient depuis longtemps ?

— Quatre jours, murmure Harold en délaissant ses parchemins pour se diriger vers lui. Tu as de vilaines blessures au côté, des côtes cassées, des lacérations et une coupure très profonde, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Raconte.

Il n'a pas l'occasion de répondre. Une silhouette se profile à l'entrée de la maison. Krokmou. Le Furie Nocturne vient le taquiner amicalement du bout de son museau.

— Salut mon gros, dit-il en le grattouillant entre les oreilles. Tu m'as manqué.

— Escnan ! s'impatiente Harold.

— Éternellement pressé, se moque-t-il. Mon paternel m'a envoyé à Beurk partager avec le chef du clan des Hooligans une découverte qu'il a faite sur les dragons. Ceci en remerciement de l'aide qu'il a procurée à son fils qu'il a cru mort pendant longtemps. J'ai eu quelques ennuis en chemin. Outre les éléments déchaînés. Avec une bande d'Oscuro notamment. Petits et vraiment teigneux. C'est à leurs griffes que je dois mes entailles et à un rocher en saillie ma déchirure.

— Je ne suis le chef d'aucun clan et tu n'es pas à Beurk mais à la Rive des Dragons. C'est ici que je vis depuis mon retour qui n'a pas été tel que je l'imaginais, raille Harold. Trois ans, c'est interminable. Tous me croyant tué tel ton père pour toi, ils avaient fait leur deuil et réorganisé leur vie.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Astrid ? ose-t-il interroger.

— Était mariée et enceinte. J'ai préféré m'effacer.

— Je suis désolé.

Réellement, il l'est. Sans la connaître, il déteste la jeune fille vers laquelle est reparti son ami, pourtant sa malchance le chagrine. Trois ans d'esclavage commun sous le joug d'Almir-le-tueur ont créé entre eux des liens indestructibles.

— Parle-moi de cette extraordinaire trouvaille.

— Tu crois que Krokmou est le seul de son espèce encore vivant ? Tu te trompes. Il y a un second Furie Nocturne sur l'île de Fergen. Malheureusement, il ne se laisse pas approcher. C'est à peine si on l'a entrevu, mais il est bien là. Mâle ou femelle, je l'ignore. Néanmoins, cela ouvre des possibilités vers une renaissance de la race.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis se sont éclairés. Il reconnaît la flamme qui magnétisait le regard d'émeraude chaque fois que Harold concevait un plan dans le but d'échapper à leurs tortionnaires.

— Tu t'endors, observe ce dernier. La potion de Gothik produit son effet. Nous en reparlerons demain.

Escnan se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Encore ce goût âcre dans la bouche. Toujours ce remède de malheur. Les lampes à huile sont éteintes. Le "long feu" esquisse le centre de la pièce. Sur une vaste pierre volcanique légèrement rehaussée sont étendues deux masses dissemblables, l'une noire, l'autre plus volumineuse et blanche. Krokmou. Seïskor. Il veut se redresser et saisir la cruche d'eau qui avoisine le lit, il retombe lourdement sur le matelas avec un grognement de douleur. Un mouvement se fait à sa gauche. Harold.

— Tu as soif ?

— Oui.

— Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, constate-t-il en passant une main qui lui semble glacée sur son front brûlant.

Harold soulève sa tête avec précaution et lui offre à boire. Combien de fois ont-ils eu ces gestes l'un envers l'autre lorsque enchaînés, après une pénible journée de labeur et de brimades, l'un des deux était incapable de se sustenter ?

— Rendors-toi, chuchote-t-il en se couchant à nouveau à ses côtés.

.

Penché sur l'âtre central, Harold cuisine leur pitance. Il a bon espoir que son blessé puisse aujourd'hui manger. Jusqu'à présent il a accepté d'avaler les médications, les bouillons d'herbes et de légumes, de garder le lit ce qui, chez cet infatigable guerrier, est le summum de la bonne volonté, cela ne durera plus longtemps. Son œil excédé posé sur Gothik quand elle indique par mimiques ses contraintes, trahit son agacement. Machinalement, il caresse l'amulette que lui a offerte Escnan lorsqu'il a repris le chemin de Beurk . Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis. À son retour, il y a deux ans, voir Mastok à la place de son père, trouver Astrid mariée lui ont donné envie de fuir. Il a fui d'ailleurs. Pas très loin, il est vrai. Pourquoi ?

Sur cet avant-poste, rêve d'adolescence, les autres ne viennent plus que de loin en loin. Chacun a sa vie. Plusieurs familles habitent sur l'île. En dehors de leur rôle de guetteurs, les hommes pêchent, chassent, les femmes élèvent les marmots, des poules, des chèvres. Tous profitent d'une vie tranquille loin des conquêtes. Varek vient souvent enseigner les dragons aux galopins, faire le point avec lui sur ses trouvailles, partager ses notes. Harold part encore et toujours à la découverte des îles en dehors de l'archipel. Au fond, il est le seul à ne pas avoir avancé dans la vie. Ses tribulations ne lui ont-elles rien appris ? Si. Il savait la souffrance. Il sait la solitude. Il lui manque quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Absorbé, il n'a pas entendu frapper à l'huis. La porte s'ouvre. Il n'a pas poussé le loquet.

— Harold ?

Il se tourne vers les arrivants : Varek, Ingrid et le petit Gudmund, le premier né de ses amis. Le bébé accomplit quelques pas vers lui d'une démarche malhabile. Pour éloigner le chaudron du feu, Harold fait pivoter la crémaillère sur trépied qu'il a construite. Installés autour de la longue table, devant des bolées d'hydromel, ils évoquent le devenir du clan des Parenvrille. Dagur a disparu sans laisser de trace. Le clan est sans chef depuis trois mois.

— Il reviendra, vous le savez.

— Il est temps de fonder un foyer. Siggy ferait une épouse parfaite et cette union créerait un lien de plus entre les deux tribus, conseille Ingrid dont il repère l'intention réelle : les Parenvrille ont besoin d'un dirigeant responsable et non d'un cinglé tel son frère.

Voilà qui rejoint ses pensées tout en étant à l'opposé de ses décisions.

— Je vais partir, déclare-t-il calmement.

Varek lance un coup d'œil vers le lit attirant son attention sur Escnan qui entre-temps s'est assis, les jambes dans la ruelle.

— Tu ne peux pas te lever, s'écrie Harold.

— Je suis à bout de patience, grogne-t-il. Ou tu m'épaules ou je me débrouille seul.

La fièvre est tombée. Bien qu'amaigri, il a meilleure mine. Malgré son regard bleu tranchant comme une lame, avec son air résolu et ses cheveux en pagaille, il ressemble à un enfant buté. Harold sourit. Il ne reste qu'à obéir à l'ultimatum.

— D'accord.

Il amène l'unique fauteuil vers l'extrémité de la table, puis l'aide à se tenir debout, à faire les pas qui le séparent du siège.

— Ça va ?

Escnan acquiesce du chef. Ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs de bois sculpté. Il a mal, mais tait sa douleur. Lui sait.

— Donne-moi donc de ce breuvage, demande-t-il en désignant le brassin qui contient l'hydromel. Je ne supporte plus le goût des potions de ta vieille sorcière.

— Arrête de râler. Elle t'a remis sur pied. Tu étais loin déjà. Je te présente Varek, Ingrid et le petit bonhomme là a pour nom Gundmund.

— Tu m'as tant parlé d'eux que j'ai reconnu les parents sans problème.

— Ce n'est pas notre cas, jette la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

— Escnan est le fils d'Olav-le-Borgne, chef de la grande île de Usedom située au nord-est. À trois jours de vol de dragon.

— Tu n'as rien dit, constate le blessé.

— À quoi bon ?

— Tu avais honte ?

— Non ! s'exclame-t-il. C'était douloureux. Encore plus de dire que, par droiture, j'avais fait un choix dont je me retrouvais fort marri.

— Harold ! s'impatiente Ingrid.

Il soupire.

— Il y a cinq ans de cela, nous avons été, Krokmou et moi, capturés par des mercenaires d'Almir-le-tueur. Croyez-moi, Vigo et Drago Poing-Sanglant n'étaient que menu fretin en comparaison. Pendant trois ans, esclave et enchaîné avec un autre prisonnier aux œuvres vives, j'ai ramé sur ses snekkar (1) participant involontairement à ses raids sanglants dans des pays lointains. Escnan était mon compagnon de banc. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie.

— Et je t'ai dû souvent la mienne, conclut ce dernier.

Un long silence suit ce résumé succinct. Il n'expose nullement les conditions de vie atroces, l'humiliation d'être traités moins décemment que des animaux. Seuls en cet univers féroce, peu résistaient. Eux avaient la chance d'être deux. Immédiatement, ils s'étaient accordé confiance. De suite, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient pratiquement le même âge, la même rage de vivre, la même façon de concevoir cet avenir qu'ils n'avaient plus. Quand l'un faiblissait, l'autre était là et le relevait.

— Ce choix ?

— Grâce à Krokmou qui s'est libéré de sa cage à moitié détruite juste avant que notre navire coule, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir lors d'une razzia qui a mal tourné sur l'île Brittania. Nous avons fait route vers le nord. Ils avaient tué Alkor, le Mille-Tonnerres d'Escnan, environ deux mois après ma saisie, raconte-t-il avec un regard vers son ami pour qui perdre son compagnon depuis l'enfance avait été un déchirement. Sur Krokmou, par courtes étapes, je l'ai ramené chez lui. Le voyage a été pénible, interminable, en revanche nous étions libres. Usedom est appelée l'île du soleil et porte avec raison son nom. Le commerce et la pêche sont les principales activités. La vie y est paisible. Agréable. J'y ai séjourné un mois. J'y étais bien. Je pensais être tenu de revenir afin d'assumer les obligations de ma vie. Je me suis trompé.

— Tu n'es pas un négociant, mais un dragonnier, juge Ingrid d'un ton péremptoire. Quant à ta place de chef, tu peux la revendiquer.

— Je ne le nie pas, admet-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Le père d'Escnan a découvert sur une île voisine un Furie Nocturne et...

— Un autre Furie Nocturne ! s'extasie Varek. Cher ami, quelle trouvaille ! Imagine !

— En effet, répond avec un léger rire Harold que l'enthousiasme de son ami réjouit. Il peut représenter la pérennité de la race. Dès qu'Escnan sera remis, nous irons voir ça.

— Tu es le fils de Stoïck. Tu as des devoirs, insiste la jeune femme.

— Non. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur une seconde fois. Je n'ai jamais désiré cette vie. J'ai pu le croire un instant dans l'émotion des événements, en fait je m'y étais simplement résigné. Mastok est impulsif, pourtant moins bête qu'on ne le suppose et il aime Beurk. Les Hooligans se sont élu un bon chef.

— Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Si ta longue absence n'était pas volontaire, ce que nous méconnaissions jusqu'à présent, tu as décidé de te consacrer à l'exploration d'autres terres plutôt que rester ici aux côtés d'Astrid.

— Je ne le leur reproche en aucune manière. Et je décide, une fois encore, de m'en aller, tranche Harold qui n'a pas envie de polémiquer.

— Définitivement ?

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être, oui.

Ses amis sont repartis. Ils mangent en silence le brouet qu'il a préparé. Il aide ensuite Escnan à se laver, à se coiffer, à natter ses cheveux puis à se recoucher. La fatigue de cette première après-midi debout a peu à peu plombé son beau visage fier. Le guerrier saisit le bord de la fourrure dont Harold le recouvre et s'endort comme un bébé dès qu'il est couché.

.

~)*(~

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1). snekkar : grand navire de guerre, il pouvait faire jusque 40 mètres et pouvait transporter jusqu'à 300 hommes. Conçu pour la guerre et les voyages, il pouvait mesurer plus de 30 mètres de plus grands atteignaient 40 mètres. Bien qu'il était possible d'y lever un mât, les rames constituaient son principal moyen de propulsion.  
Le mât du snekkar s'abaissait facilement, pour diminuer la résistance au vent et obtenir une plus grande stabilité quand l'embarcation était propulsée à la rame, ou pour éviter de se faire repérer avant une attaque surprise. Cette combinaison de voiles et de rames était le secret du navire viking.

Le résultat était une merveille de puissance et de navigabilité. Des répliques modernes ont montré que les snekkars dépassaient les dix nœuds dans de bonnes conditions, et qu'ils pouvaient parcourir en moyenne 200 kilomètres par vingt quatre heures sur de longues distances.  
La combinaison de voiles et de rames leur donnait une grande adaptabilité, pour des raids fluviaux comme pour de lointaines expéditions sur les océans.

Knörr était le nom générique pour les bateaux de transport et de commerce des Vikings. Généralement fait de chêne, bordé à clin, le knörr était un navire de marchandises très répandu dans la région scandinave. Il mesurait de 15 à 21 mètres de long su mètres de large, et possédait un unique mât orné d'une voile carrée. Conçu pour contenir une cargaison importante, il était plus lourd, plus large, avec une carène plus profonde que les navires utilisés pour piller, les _langskips_.

Il était également moins dépendant des avirons comme moyen de propulsion, utilisait surtout la voile et portait un mât fixe. En cas de vent faible, ou à l'approche de la rive, quelques rames (mesurant entre 5,3 et 5,8 mètres) placées à la poupe et à la proue venaient compléter sa puissance de propulsion. Son équipage pouvait comprendre de 8 à 14 hommes. Sa capacité de fret était assez limitée : de 10 à 50 avait une vitesse d'environ 10 nœuds. Sa construction lui donnait la capacité d'épouser la vague et de se « plier » selon la force de celle-ci, ce qui a valu au knörr le surnom de « serpent ». Le mât mesurait de 10 à 13 mètres de haut et portait une voile rectangulaire.  
La proue et la poupe étaient symétriques et une rame-gouvernail était située à l'arrière, sur tribord.

Le knörr était très fiable en haute mer et pouvait servir à effectuer de longs voyages (même s'il n'était pas vraiment confortable). Son fond plat facilitait la remontée des fleuves et des estuaires et il pouvait être facilement tiré au sec. Le knörr est indubitablement le type de bateau que les colons utilisèrent pour traverser l'Atlantique Nord jusqu'en Islande, au Groenland et en Amérique du Nord. Pour le transport de marchandises sur de faibles distances, on a sans doute eu recours à des bateaux plus petits.

Source : Idavoll/Arts et technologie/Les navires vikings

* * *

(2). Valhalla : Le Valhalla (également la _Valhalle_ ), dans la mythologie nordique, est le lieu où les valeureux guerriers défunts sont amenés. Il se trouve au sein même du royaume des dieux, « la fortification d' Asgard' » où règne Odin.

Source : Wikipedia

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2 Le grand départ

.

.

 **Le grand départ**

.

.

Dressés sur la falaise de l'est, Harold et Escnan font face à l'océan. La crique s'étend à leurs pieds, ainsi que l'île. Depuis quinze jours, Escnan se lève et fait quotidiennement des progrès. Il s'inquiète malgré tout. Harold ne parle pas de départ. Non qu'il se plaigne. Ils parcourent ensemble tout l'univers de son ami.

— Demain, nous pourrions aller jusque l'île des volcans, suggère-t-il justement. Gothic m'a demandé de la réapprovisionner en plantes officinales. Il y a en ce micro climat des espèces qui ne poussent nulle part ailleurs.

Ah. Escnan sourit. Il l'amuse.

— Tu veux me tester ?

— Non. Je veux que tu t'y remettes peu à peu. Tu devras accomplir de longues distances. Si nous affrontons de pénibles conditions climatiques, faisons de fâcheuses rencontres, il faut que tu sois capable de t'en sortir. Nous patienterons le temps qu'il faudra.

Un dragon qui approche et atterrit sur l'aire centrale de l'avant-poste l'empêche de poursuivre. Une femme blonde sur un Dragon Vipère, voilà donc la fameuse Astrid. Escnan s'attendait à la croiser dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Harold fait la grimace. Instinctivement, Escnan pose une main sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé, il ne compte pas le perdre à nouveau.

— Que peut-elle vouloir ? grogne son ami. Elle n'est jamais venue ici en deux ans.

— Où va-t-elle ? s'étonne Escnan en la voyant se diriger vers une bâtisse surélevée au milieu du village.

— Chaque dragonnier de la rive avait son propre logis choisi en un endroit qui lui correspondait. Dans le pavillon communautaire se déroulaient les repas, les veillées en commun. Elle ignore que nul n'utilise plus ce lieu depuis longtemps. À mon retour, j'ai préféré agrandir ma maison et la doter du nécessaire. Y compris un atelier de forge et de travail du cuir et un cabinet de toilette attenant au logis principal.

— Elle sait que tu vas t'en aller. Elle va essayer de te convaincre de rester.

— En vain, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Involontairement, j'ai échappé à cette vie il y a cinq ans, ce n'est pas pour m'y enfermer à présent. J'étais si jeune. À peine vingt ans.

— Et là, tu es si vieux, plaisante-t-il. Tu y es revenu, Harold.

— C'est vrai. Je souhaitais être ce que Stoïck attendait de moi. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ajoute-t-il après un moment de silence. Regarde !

Un gerfaut plane et plonge dans la baie, il remonte vers les nuages avec en son bec un beau poisson.

— Son nid est situé au pied de la paroi nord, au printemps il en a délogé la buse qui l'occupait pour que sa femelle y ponde quatre œufs, continue Harold. Peut-être ont-ils éclos ?

Escnan admire son courage, son opiniâtreté. Malgré son membre handicapé qu'il a été amené à soigner de nombreuses fois pendant leur asservissement, rien ne paraît impossible à Harold. En captivité, il a acquis une endurance peu ordinaire. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui l'a le plus servi. Inventif, il trouve une solution à tous les problèmes. Il l'a vu réaliser des choses incroyables. Ici, il découvre peu à peu l'homme qu'il n'a fait qu'entrevoir lors de cette rude période, à travers sa relation étroite avec Krokmou. L'homme épris de science, des dragons, l'homme amoureux de la nature. Il découvre enfin son rire. Il le préservera.

— C'est un côté de l'île que nous n'avons pas encore exploré ensemble, raille-t-il. Je suis prêt à t'y suivre.

— Alors nous irons. Viens, allons voir ce qu'elle veut, soupire Harold.

Avec leurs dragons, ils rejoignent l'aire d'atterrissage. Le Dragon Vipère montre ses crocs à Seïskor qui riposte. Malgré sa taille qui le désavantage, Krokmou se met entre les deux. Cela calme tout ce monde. Il a toujours le même ascendant sur ses congénères. Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment central, carré et surhaussé. Assise devant l'âtre éteint se tient la visiteuse. Astrid est une femme épanouie. Blonde, belle. Son regard direct se pose sur lui, le sonde, le juge. Escnan la hait.

— Harold, puis-je te parler ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Seule à seul.

Harold lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher à Escnan.

Elle lui adresse un coup d'œil rancunier. Il la gêne. Il sourit intérieurement et la défie à son tour.

— Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Je n'ai pas changé, je t'aime. On te croyait mort, je me suis résignée à faire ma vie sans toi. Je désirais être mère. Lottard n'a pas d'illusions et sait ce que tous nous te devons. Il s'effacera afin que tu demeures. Je te donnerai des enfants et nous bâtirons cette vie que tu voulais paisible, pleine de recherches et d'explorations.

Ah. Escnan n'imaginait pas cela. Il la supposait simple porte-paroles de ses amis. La voilà bien audacieuse. Conforme, au fond, à la description que Harold lui en a faite. Ce dernier, stupéfait, la contemple avec, semble-t-il, une évidente affection. Un grand froid l'envahit. Il patiente, anxieux de sa réponse.

— Tu te trompes, Astrid, dit-il finalement. Par respect filial, je suis revenu il y a deux ans prendre le rôle qui m'était dévolu : succéder à mon père. Tu étais ma fiancée, nous étions si jeunes. Si tu m'avais attendu, j'aurais assumé, toutefois les années s'étaient chargées de ternir mon ardeur. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et tu restes une amie. Mastok est à la tête du village, tu es mariée, ton époux, que j'estime, est honnête et vaillant. Il est le père de ton fils. Il ne mérite pas ça. Ta proposition est indélicate.

— Rappelle-toi ce que tu disais « _Où il y a Harold, il y a Astrid. Un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens_ ».

— Je suis désolé.

Harold l'est. Son visage reflète son malaise. Embarrassé, il se tourne vers lui, sollicitant appui. Le cœur débordant de joie, Escnan aimerait l'aider et cependant ne peut rien. Il pose la main sur son épaule.

— Tu t'en vas pour lui, accuse-t-elle.

— Je m'en vais avec lui, rectifie-t-il.

.

Le sommeil fuit Harold. A-t-il été sincère avec Astrid ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Partir pour ou avec Escnan ? Y-a-t-il une différence ? Il se retourne nerveusement. Son bras rencontre le flanc de son ami. Il n'y a qu'un lit chez lui. Il aurait pu en construire un second. Il en a eu le temps. Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est courant d'occuper à plusieurs une unique couche. En campagne, sur les navires, le contraire est impossible. Dans leurs tribulations, dans le froid et l'insécurité, ils ont souvent dormi l'un contre l'autre. C'était vital. Ici, il en est troublé. Amitié ? Assez de mensonges. Il ne pourrait plus nier son attachement envers Escnan. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, il est bien. Envolé ce sentiment de solitude qui le tenaillait, cette insatisfaction dont il cherchait la cause. Il a une impression de plénitude. Est-ce là le véritable amour ? Il lui a fallu longtemps pour admettre qu'un tel lien pouvait se nouer avec un guerrier. Mais "Ça" ? "Ça" l'effraye. "Ça". Est-il prêt à "Ça" ?

Il reconnaît le désir dans les yeux d'un homme. Que ce soit adressé à une femme ou un homme. Ou à lui. Il l'a surpris maintes fois en les orbes bleues de son compagnon d'infortune. Pareillement, certains regards posés sur le corps d'Escnan dénonçaient ce que voulaient les mercenaires. Le bel esclave, guerrier déchu et néanmoins demeuré fier, excitait la convoitise.

— Harold ?

La voix est basse et incertaine.

— Oui ?

— Tu dois choisir ta vie. Tu n'as d'obligations envers quiconque. Pas plus moi qu'une autre.

Ces mots lui semblent pénibles à prononcer. Avec générosité, Escnan lui montre la porte de sortie. Ils n'ont jamais discuté d'une vie qu'ils voudraient commune. En fait, ils n'ont parlé de rien. Ils étaient des esclaves dans un monde où la survie était le but ultime, but qu'ils poursuivaient tous deux. Qui les a liés. Amis, à la vie, à la mort. Ils ont repris pourtant chacun le chemin de leur destin. Qu'est-il devenu durant ces deux années ? Escnan est à Beurk en mission, non en amoureux transi.

— Serais-tu venu sans l'ordre de ton père ?

— Non. J'avais renoncé à toi. Je t'imaginais en chef respecté, en mari et futur père comblé, profitant d'une vie heureuse où je n'avais pas ma place.

— Tu as fait une erreur.

— Je sais.

La main d'Escnan se glisse sous son corps, l'attire à lui.

— Ta blessure.

— Chut.

Voilà une affaire promptement réglée. Harold s'endort dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

.

Penchés sur la carte établie par Harold à laquelle Escnan a apporté quelques modifications, ils préparent leur itinéraire. Gothik a donné son feu vert : son patient est capable d'affronter un long voyage. Il est temps. L'annonce de son départ s'est propagée dans les îles proches. Il ne veut pas connaître les rumeurs qui l'accompagnent, elles ne sont que trop évidentes.

Après Astrid, Gueulfor a débarqué et l'a sermonné pendant un interminable moment. Escnan, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, écoutait les remontrances de l'ami de son père sans broncher lorsque la conversation avait pris un tour très personnel.

— Les jeunes femmes des îles environnantes sont toutes disposées à te pondre une tripotée de marmots. Qu'as-tu besoin d'un gars ? Notre société est seras rejeté, honni, tu perdras jusqu'à tes amis...

— As-tu été malheureux ? l'a interpellé alors Escnan en lui coupant la parole.

Le vieux viking a paru désorienté et n'a bafouillé qu'une seule question.

— Comment ?

— Tes yeux sur moi.

Gueulfor a grommelé des sons indistincts – des insultes sans doute – puis a tourné les talons, l'abandonnant lui stupéfait. Escnan est là depuis deux mois et il n'a rien vu. Il n'a pas requis d'explications, c'était limpide comme du cristal de roche. Depuis, c'est le silence. Seul Varek n'a pas modifié ses habitudes, il vient enseigner aux enfants, discourir avec lui. Quoiqu'il les sente à présent réticents, ses voisins de la Rive des Dragons continuent à troquer leurs volailles, pains, œufs, skyr (3), petit-lait ou légumes contre les outils ou les objets en cuir qu'il fabrique.

— Pourquoi faire ce détour ? demande-t-il à Escnan qui trace la dernière partie de leur périple avec un passage par le port marchand de Jomsborg, situé sur l'île de Wolin.

— Ma mère m'a prié de négocier des tissus pour les noces de ma jeune sœur. Il nous faudra nous aussi une tenue d'apparat pour l'occasion. Le vert t'ira à merveille.

Tout en parlant, Escnan a passé son bras autour de son cou afin de l'amener à lui. Il découvre peu à peu des gestes insoupçonnés entre hommes qui l'émeuvent. C'est la première fois que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Harold se crispe.

— Laisse-toi aller, souffle-t-il. Viens.

Il est dans ses bras, pressé sur son corps. Escnan l'embrasse à nouveau, ses lèvres sont à la fois douces et impérieuses. Il a un soupir involontaire, la main sur la nuque blonde, il ne lui permet pas de s'éloigner, au contraire, il ouvre la bouche que la langue d'Escnan investit aussitôt. L'envie se répand dans ses artères comme un poison violent. Il ne veut pas. Pas tout de suite. Il veut cette tendresse, cette chaleur inconnues. Son amant semble le deviner. Le baiser passionné se fait langoureux. Harold se liquéfie. Le front sur son épaule, il reste un instant serré en son étreinte, ensuite se retourne vers la table.

— Harold ? interroge-t-il alors que lui sourit. D'accord, tu vas bien, constate-t-il soulagé.

— Cela me trouble, mais je peux te dire non. Je le sais. J'ai confiance. En partant, j'aimerais que nous rendions visite à ma mère, à Floë, l'île des Brumes.

Escnan le fixe avant de reprendre son tracé auquel il rajoute une seconde boucle selon ses indications.

.

Harold admire l'aube qui inonde le paysage, les falaises, la baie, les bâtiments qui symbolisent chacun l'un de ses amis. Il les grave dans sa mémoire. Le départ est différent. Ils en ont vécu des aventures. Commis des bêtises. Accompli des exploits. Sans s'en apercevoir, il a grandi. Il doit renoncer à son enfance, à son adolescence, autant qu'à sa base des dragons. Harold sait qu'il n'y reviendra pas avant longtemps. S'il y revient un jour. Car rien, déjà, n'est plus pareil.

« Notre société est ainsi faite. Tu seras rejeté, honni, tu perdras tes amis... », a dit Gueulfor. Il a raison. Il est Harold et pourtant nul ne le considère plus de la même façon. Des choix. Encore des choix. Le choix d'affronter son père pour les dragons. Le choix de créer la rive des Dragons. Le choix de combattre Vigo et puis Drago Poing-Sanglant. Le choix de pardonner à sa mère vingt ans d'absence. Le choix de fuir quand tout le comblait ici. Le choix de revenir en abandonnant Escnan derrière lui. Il n'en a regretté qu'un, le dernier. Là, il décide d'y remédier et de bâtir sa vie avec lui. Il appelle Krokmou et se dirige vers l'aire d'envol où l'attend son avenir.

Prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper des bagages et harnacher Seïskor, Escnan a poussé son dragonnier à faire seul ses adieux à son passé. Il sera son devenir. Il le voit venir à lui, le visage ferme et volontaire. Tout quitter n'est pas facile. Escnan caresse sa joue d'une main à la fois tendre et protectrice. N'est-il pas l'aîné ? De trois ans, il est vrai. Et puis, Harold a toutes les audaces, tous les courages. Et un léger brin de folie. S'il avait voulu un compagnon soumis, il en aurait élu un autre.

Ils sont prêts. Harold a dû longuement discuter avec Krokmou afin de le convaincre d'accepter sa charge. À l'évidence, le Furie Nocturne jugeait cet emploi de transport indigne de lui. Quatre points volants s'approchant provoquent sa curiosité. La tête tournée vers eux, son homme les a aperçus. Gueulfor avec Gothic, puis Rustik et les jumeaux qu'il reconnaît sans les avoir jamais vus et Varek qu'il accueille avec chaleur se posent. Il s'est montré un véritable ami. Il lui en est obligé. Des présents s'ajoutent à leur fourniment : des potions diverses de Gothic, un outil donné par Gueulfor appartenant à Stoïck que Harold examine avec émotion, des amulettes colorées et bizarres offertes par Kognedur et Kranedur, un bracelet d'argent fabriqué par Rustik et une pierre de soleil (4) que lui offre Varek auquel son ami remet plusieurs cartes dont une avec la position et l'itinéraire vers Usedom, un carnet avec les notes et dessins de ses inventions. Il a consacré énormément de temps à recopier tout ça. En partant, Escnan adresse un salut à cet endroit qui a vu le début de leur vie à deux.

.

.

~)*(~

.

.

* * *

Notes :

1\. Skyr : Le skyr est une spécialité laitière islandaise de la même famille que le yaourt bien que techniquement il puisse être considéré comme un fromage très tendre. Il est originaire de Norvège, apporté par les vikings de cette contrée.

Source : Wikipedia

* * *

2\. Des légendes vikings, dont une saga islandaise centrée sur le héros Sigurd, font allusion au fait que les navigateurs nordiques utilisaient des « sólarsteinn » ou pierre de soleil. La saga de Sigurd décrit comment par un jour nuageux et neigeux, le roi Olaf consulta Sigurd pour savoir où était le soleil. Afin de vérifier la réponse de Sigurd, Olaf « prit une pierre de soleil, regarda le ciel et vit d'où la lumière venait ; de là il estima la position du soleil invisible».

(Thorkild Ramskou. Skalk 2, 16-17 -1967)

La légende voudrait que le spath islandais (une forme de calcite transparente) soit la fameuse pierre de soleil (à différencier de l'héliolite qui tire son nom de sa couleur).Ces cristaux ont pour particularité de polariser la lumière du soleil, c'est-à-dire qu'ils détectent les rayons solaires dispersés lorsqu'ils pénètrent l'atmosphère terrestre. A l'instar des verres polarisés de certaines lunettes de soleil, les pierres agissent comme un filtre. Elles filtrent la lumière en fonction de sa direction. Wired Science explique : "les pierres sont constituées d'un matériau biréfringent (qui produit une double réfraction), comme la calcite ou certains plastiques, qui peut séparer la lumière en plusieurs rayons. L'atmosphère sépare de façon similaire la lumière du soleil en un schéma de cercles concentriques. Si l'on regarde le ciel à travers un cristal, il paraît tour à tour lumineux ou sombre - selon la position du cristal la lumière est soit transmise, soit bloquée. Quand la lumière qui pénètre le cristal est polarisée de la même façon que dans l'atmosphère, le cristal paraît plus brillant et pointe en direction du soleil. En vérifiant la polarisation à deux endroits différents du ciel, les navigateurs auraient pu déterminer la position du soleil alors invisible. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à tenir une torche dans la direction indiquée par le cristal pour projeter une ombre sur le cadran solaire."

Source : Idavoll / Art et technologie / Sólarsteinn ou "pierre de soleil"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Le Chaudron des Nixes

.

.

 **Le chaudron des Nixes**

.

.

Harold fuit. Il entend le froissement des brindilles que brise son poursuivant dans sa course. Bientôt, il le rattrapera. Il n'est plus loin du Chaudron des Nixes (5), son but. Il suffit d'un ultime effort. Au dessus de lui, Krokmou surveille sa progression. Les résineux deviennent rares, il sort de la forêt de pins, évite les larges pierres plates recouvertes d'une mousse humide qui les a rendues très glissantes. Un juron échappe à celui qui le talonne. Il a dû en faire la triste expérience. Il aimerait voir ça mais se retourner et contempler sa mésaventure lui ferait perdre du temps. Enfin, le cairn se dresse à sa gauche. À bout de souffle, Harold s'y adosse. La beauté du lieu est impressionnante. Un grand corps s'abat sur le sien. Les mains clouées aux rochers par une poigne de fer, Harold subit avec un rire moqueur sa punition pour avoir gagné.

— Tu as triché, l'accuse Escnan. Tu as démarré en avance.

— Regarde, s'exclame Harold entre les baisers. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

En contrebas, une source d'eau chaude s'étale en une cuvette circulaire d'un diamètre respectable bordée de bouleaux et d'étendues herbeuses très vertes ponctuées de fleurs jaunes et mauves. En toile de fond, les chutes du Gwar qui retombent en voiles immaculés dans le lac, les flancs des montagnes, leurs cimes éternellement enneigées et le ciel bleu.

— Viens. Fais attention, ça glisse ! raille Harold en l'entraînant vers ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'escalier naturel.

— Attends. J'ai une autre idée.

C'est la première fois qu'il vole avec lui sur le Bringerofsnow qui est méfiant, voire jaloux de la prévenance dont fait preuve son humain envers tout autre que lui, alors que Krokmou apprécie vraiment Escnan. Appuyé contre le dos du dragonnier, les bras autour de sa taille, Harold profite de ce plaisir.

Ils sont sur l'île de Floë depuis dix jours déjà. Ils ont été accueillis avec chaleur par sa mère. Cloudjumper, son fidèle ami, après avoir inspecté son compagnon sous toutes les coutures, a semblé donner son aval à sa présence. Sa mère lui a fait découvrir leur oasis. Elle s'est installée sur l'île aux brumes il y a quatre ans. Sans Stoïck, sans lui, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place à Beurk où tout lui rappelait ses disparus. La Rive des Dragons était trop petite pour ce qu'elle voulait créer : un havre sûr tel l'était le nid de l'alpha, là où grandiraient les jeunes dragons, où viendraient se réfugier les éclopés, où se perpétueraient les races en voie d'extinction. Après bien des recherches menées sur Jumper, parfois accompagnée de Varek sur Bouledogre, elle a repéré Floë. Créé par le choc thermique entre l'eau glacée de l'océan et la terre où règne un micro climat dû aux sources chaudes et au volcan qui la domine, un rideau de brouillard continuel protège l'île en la rendant quasi invisible. Jumper, les bébés ingérables qu'ils avaient ramenés sur Beurk du refuge de Valka, les éclopés soignés par elle ont formé le noyau de la nouvelle communauté. Rapidement quelques familles des îles voisines se sont regroupées autour d'elle. Très vite, les premiers dragons les ont rejointes. Comment savent-ils qu'un asile les attend ? C'est un mystère, mais ils savent toujours.

Dès le soir de leur venue, se refusant à coucher en un logement collectif, Ecsnan a décidé de construire un abri de fortune afin qu'ils puissent y être ensemble. Un peu embarrassé de son audace, Harold n'a eu d'autre solution que de dévoiler la relation qui les unit. Sa mère a eu un geste de réprobation avant de leur suggérer, s'ils comptaient séjourner fréquemment sur l'île, de se bâtir une maison convenable dans un endroit discret. Sous entendu : dans le but d'y cacher leur couple hors norme. Cela l'a blessé sans changer sa décision en quoi que ce soit. Après un long moment passé à explorer les lieux, ils en ont discuté, sont tombés d'accord et se sont mis en quête du lieu idéal. Si même ils sont acceptés sur l'île de Usedom – et rien n'est moins sûr – ils reviendront se ressourcer dans cette île magique. Ils ont aussi beaucoup à apprendre ici.

Seïskor se pose tout à côté du bassin d'eau. Une fois sur le sol ferme, Escnan entreprend de se déshabiller ; Harold suit son exemple. Il surprend sur lui le regard empli d'envie de son compagnon qui l'attire à lui pour un baiser enflammé. Un de plus. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Loin de là. Il y a pris goût, c'est certain. Il a fait connaissance avec le désir, avec le plaisir que lui procure ses attentions. Inéluctablement, l'instant crucial de "Ça" arrive, il l'espère et le redoute à la fois. Sur l'île, il ne revêt pas son armure de cuir qu'il porte juste en voyage. Après sa tunique, il retire sa chemise de corps en lin. Le froid mord sa peau et il frissonne. Si l'eau est chaude en permanence, la température de l'air l'est nettement moins. Sensuellement, les paumes de son vis-à-vis caressent sa poitrine, le haut de ses bras et l'amènent à lui. Son épiderme épouse le sien, tiède et souple, il frémit. Il ne reste plus que leur culottes de laine à ôter. Leur présence ne dissimule nullement les membres dressés. Les doigts d'Escnan se referment dessus le faisant gémir.

— Je ne peux plus, grogne-t-il. Cinq ans, Harold. Cinq ans que je patiente. Deux mois que nous dormons ensemble.

Harold dénoue le lacet du pantalon de son homme et il choit à ses pieds. Escnan en fait de même. Ils sont nus, l'un contre l'autre. Sexe contre sexe. Les tendres baisers d'Escnan sont de plus en plus passionnés. À la mesure de son espoir. Soudain, il se remémore des scènes entrevues, perçues pendant leur captivité. Il se raidit à ces maudits souvenirs et fait un pas en arrière.

— Harold ?

— Je sais ta soif de domination, ta brutalité dans les rapports. Cela me répugne. Je n'en veux pas, déclare-t-il résolument.

— Par Odin ! s'écrie Escnan. Je suis désolé que tu aies compris ça. Aurais-tu voulu que je me laisse prendre comme une femme violentée ? Ils n'étaient que nos tortionnaires. C'était mon unique possibilité de leur rendre les humiliations subies. Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Je n'ai jamais eu à parler d'amour, je ne sais pas le faire. Tu ne me l'entendras pas te le dire souvent, néanmoins je t'aime, Harold. Depuis longtemps. Seul ton engagement envers Astrid m'a forcé à me taire et je t'ai vu repartir à Beurk. En te retrouvant à la Rive des Dragons, j'ai espéré te devenir plus proche. Tu es glacé. Viens.

Dans l'eau, il l'enveloppe de ses bras. Harold soupire en renouant avec son étreinte et cherche sa bouche.

Escnan lui accorde l'initiative des gestes suivants. Il a assez fait le gourdiflot. Croyait-il Harold aveugle ? Ils l'attachaient quelques mètres plus loin à une chaîne longue pour faciliter leurs mouvements. Précaution inutile puisqu'ils étaient au milieu de l'océan. La seule image qu'il lui ait offerte est du sexe rapide, sauvage, sans aucun respect de l'autre. Exutoire à sa condition dégradante. Il y déversait sa haine, sa colère en assouvissant un besoin primaire. Image barbare. Il s'explique son appréhension. Et puis soyons honnêtes, pourquoi les mêmes mercenaires seraient-ils venus la nuit discrètement le déferrer, l'entraîner dans un coin et l'enchaîner à nouveau à ses côtés un peu plus tard. De toute façon, Escnan n'avait pas le choix. Être esclave signifie ne pas disposer de son libre arbitre. Survivre à n'importe quel prix.

Tout à ses pensées, son excitation est retombée. Le regard égaré de Harold le rappelle à l'ordre. Quels yeux il a, cet homme. Il n'oubliera pas, cependant cette époque est révolue. Il a la chance d'être avec celui qu'il aime. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire rassurant, il embrasse son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres tout en caressant la cambrure de son dos. Son corps, sa peau l'émeuvent, il y a le désir et tellement plus. Nul n'a eu ce pouvoir sur lui.

— Je serai doux, souffle-t-il tout contre son oreille. Arrête-moi quand cela ne te plaît pas.

Ses mains font de son corps une cascade, l'eau chaude ruisselle sur sa nuque, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il le sent frémir. Il effleure son ventre. La ligne pileuse le conduit à son sexe qu'il découvre tendu, érigé pour lui.

— Harold...

Un gémissement répond. Une main se pose à son tour sur son membre et le masturbe en aller-et-retour sensuels. Il chasse les doigts de son compagnon, réunit les deux hampes dans sa main. Elles se frottent, se massent. Il sait que Harold aime ça mais aujourd'hui il exige plus. Bien plus. Il le veut. Ces images entre eux, il les refuse.

Il le pousse contre le bord du bassin, le soulève, l'y assied, écarte ses jambes. Il lui fera perdre de vue jusqu'à la fraîcheur de l'air qui le fait frissonner. Il embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte vers la virilité qu'il suçote, aspire. La respiration de Harold devient erratique. Interminablement, il lèche le gland, la veine qui court sur la surface du pénis, avant de le prendre en entier en bouche en palpant délicatement les bourses, le scrotum. Du bout des doigts, il agace la barrière intime qui le sépare de la félicité. Harold gémit. Plus il sera détendu, plus il en aura envie, moins il ressentira la douleur de la pénétration. L'effort d'Escnan pour se maîtriser lui est de plus en plus pesant. Il tremble de désir contenu. Bientôt, il ne tiendra plus. Avec de la salive, il mouille ses doigts, entre le majeur dans le fourreau qui l'accueillera, opère quelques va-et-vient avant d'en introduire en second. Harold psalmodie son prénom, tente de l'attirer à lui.

— Arrête ça, viens ! Viens, prie son amant. J'ai déjà oublié. Viens !

Comme il le devine. Escnan détache sa prothèse et la pousse loin.

— Mets ton mollet sur mon épaule, demande-t-il.

Avec amour, il y met lui même le second. Doucement, il force la barrière de chair. C'est étroit, brûlant. Bon. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant sous l'effet du plaisir avant de les rouvrir pour contempler le visage aimé. Souffrance ? Jouissance ? Jouissance. Il gémit à son tour en voyant son regard vague. En longs mouvements lents, il fait monter la volupté alors que son amant s'arque trop impatient de vivre ce premier orgasme.

— Calme-toi. Laisse-toi aller, conseille-t-il.

— Plus fort, plus vite, j'en ai besoin, geint-il. Tu es loin, tu...

— Chut. D'accord.

Il va changer de position. Il le pousse plus loin sur la berge, sort de l'eau et se couche sur lui. Contre son corps, sur sa peau. Il le pénètre à nouveau. Entre leurs corps, il caresse son phallus au même rythme. Harold s'est accroché à lui, les bras autour de lui, ses jambes dans le creux de ses reins. La tête rejetée en arrière, il est beau. Lorsqu'il crie son bien-être, Escnan perd de vue son rôle d'initiateur. Sans plus de retenue, il s'abandonne en grands coups de boutoir, profonds, rapides. Puis, dans un ultime ahan, il gueule sa volupté. Il partage à sa bouche les derniers spasmes de plaisir, apaise en gestes lascifs la peau moite, le corps palpitant de son homme. Ce n'est que le début de leur histoire.

— Viens, fait-il.

Enlacés, se laissant paresseusement porter par l'eau tiède, ils profitent de ce moment d'après l'amour, doux, heureux. Plus loin, Seïskor nage dans le lac, alors que Krokmou se contente d'y tremper le bout des pattes près de la rive. Ils sont bien.

— Que penses-tu de cet emplacement dégagé pour bâtir notre maison ? interroge Escnan en lui désignant un endroit verdoyant niché entre deux pitons rocheux que l'on aperçoit uniquement lorsque l'on est à hauteur du Chaudron des Nixes.

— Bonne idée. Allons voir de près.

Toutefois, les bras autour de son cou, le corps pressé sur le sien, Harold le retient pour un ardent baiser. Escnan ne demande que cela. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le corps enfin repus, ils partent en exploration.

Deux ou trois bouleaux à gauche, un flanc de montagne abrupt à droite et à l'arrière, assez de place pour bâtir un beau bâtiment principal et aussi des dépendances : étable, poulailler, ateliers de forge et de cuir, tout en conservant assez d'espace libre autour.

— Vue magnifique sur le lac et les chutes, bain naturel toujours chaud, assez à l'écart du village pour que nous soyons tranquilles, assez proche pour que nous puissions nous y ravitailler et vendre nos productions, assez caché pour que nous y soyons en sécurité, les conditions pour une demeure agréable semblent réunies, déclare Harold gravement. Pour les dragons, c'est vaste, il y a le lac où pêcher, où se baigner. On ne peut trouver mieux.

— Parfait, nous commencerons demain à l'aube.

Le sentiment de plénitude peint sur le visage d'Escnan émeut Harold qui lui sourit avec tendresse avant de s'adresser aux dragons qui les ont suivis.

— Chez nous, déclame-t-il en faisant un large geste de la main. Tu aimes, mon grand ? questionne-t-il Krokmou qui opine légèrement de la tête avec un grognement satisfait.

.

~)*(~

.

* * *

.

Notes :

1\. Nixe : dans le folklore scandinave, les nixes sont décrits comme des esprits des eaux masculins qui jouent une musique enchanteresse afin d'attirer les innocents dans les eaux. Cependant, s'il est correctement approché, il apprendra à un musicien à jouer si habilement que la danse des arbres et des chutes d'eau s'arrêteront grâce à sa musique.

Source : wikipedia

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Dangereux periple

.

.

 **Dangereux périple**

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reprennent le chemin vers Usedom. Ou plus exactement, les airs vers Usedom. Il y a presque trois mois que le père d'Escnan l'a envoyé à Beurk. Ils se sont trop attardés sur Floë dans le but de construire l'embryon de leur logement. Côte à côte, ils avalent les distances. Si le froid est mordant surtout en vol, le ciel est clair. En début de soirée, Escnan montre à son compagnon un îlot sur lequel il a fait halte à l'aller. Harold acquiesce du chef et Krokmou suit Seïskor. L'île ressemble à un croissant de lune. Elle n'est qu'une partie du cratère d'un volcan émergé lors d'une éruption il y a de ça des milliers d'années. Depuis, la végétation a envahi les lieux. Elle s'est faufilée dans le moindre interstice entre les roches noires qu'elle ponctue de touffes de fleurs immaculées aux longs poils brillants appelées herbes à coton. Ils se posent à proximité de la cascade qui dévale les marches de basalte avant de former un bassin au centre d'une étendue verte. Le paysage respire la sérénité. L'eau est glacée mais pure. Ils en rempliront les outres. Krokmou et Seïskor se désaltèrent bruyamment.

— Par là, il y a une faille dans la paroi, nous pourrons y dormir. Hormis les macareux et les sternes, je n'ai vu aucun animal. Il y en a certainement cependant je ne les ai pas côtoyés, raille-t-il. Par contre les eaux près de la rive sont très poissonneuses, tu vas voir, Seïskor va s'en est donner à cœur joie. Nous aurons de quoi manger tous les quatre en abondance.

Ils rassemblent du bois. Harold déplie et installe au dessus du feu le trépied portable qu'il a mis au point à la Rive des Dragons puis y accroche le petit chaudron qu'il a emmené. Avoir une nourriture chaude est primordial. Seïskor rapporte très vite la première prise, suivie d'autres. Krokmou moins habile dans l'eau y met plus de temps. Escnan se charge de les vider, de les laver. Quant à Harold, il ajoute aux légumes séchés qu'ils ont apportés, des herbes aromatiques et un gros poisson afin de cuire une soupe. Les autres, ils les grilleront. Complétés par des galettes d'avoine, ils constitueront le plat principal.

Repus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture de laine, les voyageurs s'endorment entre les dragons.

.

Le réveil est pénible. Il a beau faire des mouvements pour détendre ses muscles, il n'a plus l'habitude de coucher sur le sol et il est ankylosé.

— Harold ?

— Ça va. J'ai froid, ronchonne-t-il avec une grimace.

— On va rallumer le feu, viens.

Escnan le pousse légèrement vers le feu éteint, y met les branches, Krokmou l'allume. Après un repas de pain et de fromage, de petit-lait doux et sucré, ils continuent leur périple qui jusqu'à présent a été des plus tranquilles. Peu à peu, les conditions climatiques se dégradent. Un fin crachin gêne la visibilité et même si ensuite les rayons d'un soleil livide viennent enfin accompagner leur course, la pause du milieu du jour est la bienvenue. C'est le village de Palaü qui cette fois les accueille. Ils y font provision de viande fumée, de pain, de bière, de skyr, de fruits confits dans du miel dont Harold est gourmand. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, ils dévorent les victuailles en regardant la mer.

— Des Mille-Tonnerres, s'exclame Harold en désignant deux points qui approchent. Un adulte, un juvénile, montés par des hommes armés.

Ils les observent avec circonspection voler vers le village. Sous ses latitudes, les rencontres ne sont pas toujours bonnes. Les mercenaires d' Almir-le-Tueur en sont un parfait exemple.

— On y va ? Il nous faut être à Gunil avant la nuit, déclare Escnan en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Dressé contre lui, Harold pose un bref instant sa tête sur son épaule. Comme son compagnon, il a remarqué l'armement trop lourd que portent ces visiteurs. Ainsi que les filets de capture attachés à leur selle. Des braconniers sans aucun doute. Un bateau doit mouiller à quelques encablures de là. Ils ne cherchent pas les ennuis. Ils doivent reprendre la route. Les îlots de Gunil seront l'ultime étape avant Jomsborg (6). De là, ils iront d'une traite à Usedom.

.

C'est à peine l'aube. Harold sommeille profondément. Escnan resserre son étreinte sur lui. Les dragons sont calmes. Pourquoi s'est-il éveillé si tôt ? C'est la dernière nuit à la belle étoile. Demain, ils dormiront sous les fourrures d'un bon lit à l'auberge de Jomsborg. Les seules choses appréciables sur ce minuscule oasis sont une source et cet abri dans une anfractuosité de la roche. Pas vraiment une caverne, il les protège du vent glacial d'ouest. Ses lèvres errent sur le visage de Harold.

Il a vu les réticences de Valka devant leur relation qu'elle a tolérée malgré tout. Il en craint de moins discrètes de la part de son père qui a toujours trouvé anormal son peu d'empressement envers les femmes. Escnan ne les méprise nullement. Ses sœurs, Alfdis et Halla, sont courageuses et assument, en plus du foyer et des soins aux enfants, l'élevage des bêtes et la direction de la laiterie avec compétence. Ses beaux-frères assurent la vente des animaux et des produits aux habitants des îles avoisinantes. La plus jeune prépare son union avec un artisan du cuir. Son aîné, Yngvar, en temps que futur chef d'une communauté nettement plus importante que celle de Beurk, seconde son dirigeant. Il a trois gamins dont s'occupe son épouse. Elle est un peu rebouteuse. Accoucheuse aussi. Non, les femmes le laissent indifférent, c'est tout.

Lorsque Harold l'a ramené aux siens, ils lui ont fait la fête. Il a lu la fierté, l'amour dans les yeux de ses parents heureux de retrouver le fils disparu. Pourtant, Escnan se sent tenu un peu à l'écart. Les ans passés loin qui ont fait de lui un homme différent, plus dur, le refus à vingt huit ans de se marier y sont, assurément, pour beaucoup. Cela ne va pas s'arranger. Son paternel savait bien peu ce qu'il faisait réellement en l'envoyant sur Beurk.

— Urf ? grogne Harold en ouvrant un œil.

— Dors, lui enjoint-il en caressant ses cheveux, en tiraillant ses petites tresses avec tendresse, traitement contre lequel Harold proteste par grommellements.

Il referme les poings sur sa veste de peau, se blottit sur lui et enfouit sa tête en son cou afin de fuir ses taquineries. Renoncer à lui ? Jamais.

.

Pour rejoindre la boutique de tissus, ils circulent entre les échoppes du marché qui a envahi les quais. Plutôt une foire d'ailleurs, car dans la plaine avoisinante, sous l'œil impavide de la forteresse des Jomsvikings (7) qui domine la ville, sont organisés des jeux de force et d'adresse : kubb, glima et toga honk (8). Sans oublier le duel de consommation d'alcool et d'éloquence qui se déroulera certainement ce soir dans les tavernes de la ville. Consistant pour les hommes et les femmes à réciter deux par deux des vers de poésie tout en ingérant des quantités toujours plus importantes de bière et d'hydromel, le jeu les pousse à une consommation effrénée d'alcool. Les joueurs à la parole ainsi désinhibée s'évertuent à vanter leurs propres mérites tout en dénigrant et en raillant l'adversaire. Cela finit forcément en pugilat. Bientôt, la moitié de la populace sera ivre, on ne comptera plus les débordements, les bagarres. D'un geste de la tête, Harold lui montre les deux Mille-Tonnerres attachés aux anneaux sertis dans le mur de la tour de garde. Ce sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ceux vus le jour précédent, reconnaissables à leurs tailles dissemblables.

— Restons bien ensemble, souffle Escnan. Viens.

Contrairement à Harold, la partie commerçante de Jomsborg lui est familière. Port très fréquenté, c'est un comptoir bien achalandé en marchandises diverses. On y trouve des denrées courantes, du bétail, des chevaux, des animaux de compagnie, des épices et des fruits exotiques, des peaux précieuses, du lin, du chanvre, des soies et des fils d'or de Perse, des pierres et des bijoux provenant souvent de rapines et de très belles armes venant de Toletum (9). C'est également une vaste ville. La plus vaste de la contrée.

Krokmou et Seïskor les suivent. Pour des chasseurs, ils sont des proies de choix. Il les appelle d'une voix pressante. Sensibles au ton de sa voix, ils réagissent aussitôt. Le regard de Krokmou très expressif se fait méfiant, sa pupille noire n'est plus qu'une fente, quant à Seïskor le raidissement de sa crête indique le même souci. Pour capturer les dragons, il faut mettre les propriétaires hors d'état de nuire. La main de Harold est sur la garde de son épée. Il a mis une de ses carapaces de cuir articulées qu'il a confectionnées lui même et qui le protège. Dessus un gilet de fourrure. Sur son dos, son bouclier rond. Lui se contente d'une culotte de peau et, enfilée sur une tunique de laine, d'une courte veste en cuir repoussé, épaisse et doublée au niveau des épaules et de la poitrine d'une seconde couche de cuir traité à la cire d'abeilles, le tout sous une pelisse de peau de loup. À la taille, un ceinturon maintient sa hache, son épée et un poignard long. Aux pieds des bottes de cuir. Des vêtures de dragonniers, de guerriers. Pas de négociants.

Ils atteignent enfin l'antre du boutiquier. La demande de sa mère est très précise. Il l'explique au détaillant qui présente des pièces d'étoffes. Il examine la qualité, la brillance des soies qu'elle aime en particulier et choisit avec soin. Il y met le temps. Un beau drap de laine vert foncé attire son attention. Il conviendrait très bien à Harold à qui il jette un coup d'œil. Devant la porte, celui-ci surveille l'agitation extérieure d'un air préoccupé.

— Un problème ? lui lance-t-il.

— Pas encore. Un snekkar cargue sa voile décorée d'une tête d'ours noire et, à la rame, va s'amarrer au quai, déclare Harold d'une voix remplie d'une colère froide.

Escnan sent son sang se glacer en ses veines.

— À votre place, j'oublierais vos achats, l'idée de participer aux festivités ou de passer la nuit à l'auberge, recommande le commerçant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser s'enfuir ses esclaves. Et encore moins de les laisser en vie s'ils y arrivent. Ne vous attardez pas.

Le nom d'Almir-le-tueur n'est pas prononcé cependant son emblème est connu dans tout le monde viking. Ses mercenaires, à l'apparence terrifiante soigneusement mise en scène, effrayent tout un chacun que ce soit ici ou en pays envahis. Les viols auxquels ils se livrent, les pillages qu'ils commettent, les enlèvements des hommes ensuite asservis se racontent aux veillées. L'histoire du fils du chef de Usedom, du dragonnier de Beurk et de son Furie Nocturne a fait le tour de la région, néanmoins nul ne les aidera de peur de représailles.

— C'est un excellent conseil, approuve Escnan en payant rapidement ses acquisitions dont la pièce de drap vert.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils s'éloignent du port en faisant un détour par l'intérieur des terres. Impossible de regagner Usedom avant la nuit. Plus question de bon lit. Il faut un abri bien caché d'où ils pourront apercevoir l'approche éventuelle d'ennemis. Mais où ? Soudain, c'est l'illumination. Il fait un signe à Harold et vire vers le nord, tournant résolument le dos à Usedom.

— Allez, mon grand, on suit Escnan.

Ils sont enfin à l'autre bout de l'île de Wolin. Au delà de la chaîne montagneuse, il y a l'océan. Ils ne la franchiront pas ce soir. Ils s'arrêtent à proximité de la rivière. Là où commence le territoire des ours bruns. Escnan y est venu avec son frère aîné à la chasse aux plantigrades. Leur épaisse fourrure est très appréciée et Yngvar voulait en offrir une en cadeau de noce à sa femme. Abandonner au charognards les trois quarts de la viande qui aurait pu rassasier des familles entières avait révolté l'adolescent qu'il était. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas changé d'avis.

Il faut découvrir une caverne vide. Ils en trouvent une de belle taille qui fut occupée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Harold renifle avec une grimace l'odeur forte de l'ursidé. Krokmou et Seïskor manifestent leur dépit bruyamment. Lui préfère cette odeur à la précarité d'un campement sur un îlot situé sur le chemin de Usedom. Si quiconque les recherche, il y a peu de chance qu'ils les pensent encore sur l'île. Ils se partagent les victuailles restantes. Ils ne peuvent faire un feu qui risquerait d'enfumer la tanière, pas non plus à l'extérieur où, dans la nuit, il dénoncerait leur présence. Enfin, son compagnon serré entre ses bras, Escnan s'endort ses armes à portée de main.

.

Harold se réveille blotti avec Escnan sous une des ailes de Krokmou. Couché devant l'entrée, Seïskor veille. La clarté s'introduit chichement dans le terrier.

— Rien à signaler ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

Le dragon se tourne vers lui un instant. Il se défait doucement de l'étreinte de ses protecteurs et glisse la tête à l'extérieur. À la position du soleil, le jour est levé depuis peu. Le temps est froid et maussade toutefois il ne pleut pas. Il se faufile dehors et rassemble du bois pour le feu. Des branches craquent non loin de lui. Il se raidit, les doigts refermés sur son coutelas.

— C'est moi, se moque Escnan avec un léger rire.

— Pffft ! grommelle Harold. Que va-t-on manger ?

— Du poisson. Bon, si tôt le matin, ce n'est peut-être pas indiqué pourtant nous avons connu pire. Allez pêcher, les gars, intime-t-il aux dragons. Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Il reste du petit lait. Tu en veux pour calmer ton estomac en attendant ? interroge-t-il.

— Le feu d'abord.

Ils sont repartis. Malgré le détour par la terre des ours, puis la montagne, ils devraient atteindre Usedom avant la nuit. Ils font une brève halte dans un village de pêcheurs où ils se nourrissent et se ravitaillent. Juste au cas où un autre mauvais coup du sort les obligerait à prolonger leur voyage. Heureusement, rien ne se produit et, enfin, ils atteignent leur destination. Prudemment, ils font le tour de l'île avant de se poser sur l'aire prévue. Aussitôt, une bande de gamins se précipitent vers la maison du chef qui s'empresse de venir à eux.

— Enfin ! Ta mère était prête à m'estourbir, m'accusant de t'avoir envoyé à la mort ! s'exclame-t-il avant de le saluer.

— J'ai eu quelques ennuis à l'aller qui m'ont obligé à séjourner à la Rive des Dragons, l'avant-poste de Beurk. Nous avons fait une désagréable rencontre à Jomsborg au retour.

— Viens me raconter tout ça.

— Il nous faut avant tout décharger et nous décrasser. Nous avons dormi dans une tanière d'ours.

Olav-le-Borgne le fixe avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il voit son regard s'arrêter sur la main qu'instinctivement il a posée sur l'épaule de Harold.

Le village de Telmgar est situé dans une plaine en bord de mer, contrairement à Beurk dont les habitations s'étagent sur des flancs rocheux. Escnan guide Harold vers son logis, un peu à l'écart. Il y a deux ans, il n'en avait pas, ils ont logé chez ses parents. Il l'a construite après le départ de son ami. Petit, minimaliste. Une unique pièce principale avec le "long feu", une grande table et un banc, un lit, une armoire qui contient tant les cornes, que les chaudrons et ses vêtements et enfin un cabinet de toilette avec un réservoir d'eau alimenté par la rivière qui serpente à côté.

— Si tu te plais ici, on agrandira, déclare-t-il à Harold qui regarde autour de lui. On aménagera un endroit pour faire tes cartes et consigner tes trouvailles, on bâtira un atelier pour tes inventions, tes...

— Escnan, je ne suis pas la promise à qui tu devais préparer un nid douillet. On arrangera ça ensemble, le tranquillise Harold.

Ses bagages s'entassent dans un coin. Ils se lavent, se coiffent mutuellement avant de se rendre chez Olav. La mère de son compagnon est une matrone aimable qui les accueille avec émotion. Elle a eu peur de perdre son plus jeune fils une seconde fois. Elle s'extasie sur les tissus, sur la lourde soie chatoyante qu'a choisie Escnan pour la robe de noce de sa sœur. Les hommes de la famille, eux, affichent un visage soucieux. Savoir Almir-le-tueur et des chasseurs de dragon dans le voisinage ne leur plaît pas.

— Que font-ils là justement maintenant ? bougonne le chef.

— Peut-être sont-ils simplement venus faire des transactions, suggère Escnan.

— Tu y crois ? grommelle son frère.

— En ce qui concerne Almir, oui, intervient Harold. Il n'avait aucune autre raison. Lors de cette tentative d'invasion en Brittania, il y a eu beaucoup de guerriers tués ou noyés, de bateaux coulés dont le snekkar où nous étions détenus. Qu'est-ce que la vie de deux esclaves ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit aperçu de notre fuite. Sûrement ne tardera-t-il pas à la connaître car tous, ici, semblent au courant de l'histoire.

— Ici ? interroge la mère.

— Dans la région. À Jomsborg, le boutiquier savait, explique Harold. C'est ce qui nous a poussé à partir aussitôt.

— Tu ne peux empêcher les gens de parler, dit le père.

— Harold n'avait raconté à nul autre que sa mère ce qui nous était arrivé. Seule ma venue sur la Rive des Dragons l'y a forcé.

— Quant aux chasseurs, soit ils ont été attirés par la foire en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Loki, soit ils sont venus dans le but bien précis de capturer des dragons exceptionnels, reprend Harold qui n'a pas envie de continuer sur le sujet. Avez-vous parlé du Furie Nocturne que vous avez vu ?

— Hélas, la nouvelle s'est propagée je ne sais comment, maugrée l'aîné.

— Demande à ta femme, grogne Fálki,l'un des beau-fils, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

— Tu as mis longtemps à rentrer, l'accuse le frère. La rumeur a eu le temps de se répandre.

Escnan conte alors sa mésaventure : la tempête interminable, le manque de vivres, le combat avec les Oscuro, la fin du trajet en une semi inconscience, le réveil quatre jours plus tard à la Rive des Dragons, les soins de Gothic, son interdiction d'entreprendre le voyage vers Usedom.

— Nous sommes allés voir ma mère avant de venir, ajoute Harold. Elle enseigne les dragons comme personne. Bien mieux que moi, reconnaît-il.

— Quel est ce tube sur lequel tu travaillais quand je me suis réveillé ? questionne Escnan.

— Et que j'ai laissé tomber depuis ton arrivée ? raille Harold. C'est l'Œil de Dragon.

— Mais tu l'as perdu, il y a cinq ans, proteste Escnan.

— Oui. J'avais trouvé cet objet sur l'épave d'un bateau de chasseurs appelé "La dame en noir". Une fois activé grâce à une dent d'un Rage des neiges, un dragon qui détecte la chaleur, cet artefact permettait de lire des cartes qui chacune réagissait à une espèce de dragons différente, résume-t-il à l'entourage étonné. Pendant bien des années, il avait appartenu aux chasseurs et avait permis de localiser et capturer les dragons. Il était une base de données extraordinaire. Je l'ai eu en ma possession durant un long moment avant de le sacrifier pour vaincre Vigo. J'ai encore plusieurs cartes qui se présentent sous forme d'un petit disque laiteux entouré d'un cadre de bois dur. Dans mes aventures, j'en ai trouvé d'autres. J'ai longuement étudié leur conception sans parvenir à en percer le secret. Je tente depuis deux ans de recréer un objet capable de les lire. Par contre, je crée de nouvelles cartes situant chaque dragon découvert ainsi que les renseignements se rapportant à son habitat, son alimentation, sa puissance, ses points forts ou faibles. Elles se lisent, elles, sans difficulté avec le nouvel Œil de Dragon que j'ai conçu. Celui que tu as vu.

— Ta vie, c'est vraiment les dragons, constate le père.

Il ne peut déclarer « et maintenant votre fils », aussi ne répond-il rien.

Une expédition est rapidement décidée. Ils partiront dans deux nuits accompagnés d'Olav et de Fálki, le mari de la sœur aînée d'Escnan ce qui ne paraît pas enthousiasmer ce dernier.

.

.

~)*(~

.

 _Notes :_

1\. Jomsborg : est une ville semi-légendaire. Elle aurait été située sur l'île de Wolin (Wollin en allemand) qui est une île de 245 km² appartenant actuellement à la Pologne et située dans le sud de la mer Baltique, au large de la côte poméranienne. Avec l'île d'Usedom dont elle est séparée par le détroit de Świna, elle ferme la lagune de Szczecin. Elle est séparée du continent par le détroit de Dziwna (au-dessus duquel passe un pont) et par les baies de Kamieński et de Szczecin. L'île est une ancienne colonie des Vikings. Du IXe au XIe siècle, elle était habitée par la tribu des Voliniens ou Vélunzanes qui vivaient surtout du commerce. Leur capitale était Wolin (anciennement Jomsborg), une des plus grandes villes européennes de cette époque (10 000 habitants).

L'île est devenue suédoise en 1648, prussienne en 1721 et est attribuée à la Pologne en 19 _45._

 _Source : wikipedia_

* * *

 _2._ Les Jomsvikings ou Vikings de Jómsborg étaient une troupe peut-être légendaire de mercenaires Vikings aux IXe et Xe siècles, vouée à l'adoration de déités telles que Odin et Thor. Ils étaient vraiment païens, mais acceptaient tout engagement au combat par un seigneur leur promettant une solde suffisante, fût-il chrétien. D'après les sagas nordiques (et particulièrement la Jómsvíkinga saga, la saga du roi Olaf Ier de Norvège, et les histoires du Flateyjarbók), leur forteresse de Jomsborg était située sur la côte sud de la mer Baltique, mais le lieu exact est à ce jour disputé par les historiens modernes et les archéologues. Les Nordisk familjebok (livres de familles nordiques – Suède 1876 –1957) affirment qu'elle était située sur la côte est de l'île de Wolin, sur la colline Silberberg au nord de la ville de Wolin.

La légende des Jomsvikings apparaît dans diverses sagas islandaises du XIIe et XIIIe siècles. L'existence de Jomsborg est matière à débats dans les cercles d'historiens, à cause de la pénurie de sources pour l'époque concernée. Il n'y a pas non plus de sources contemporaines mentionnant les noms Jomsvikings et Jomsborg, mais il existe trois pierres runiques contemporaines et plusieurs lausavísur qui témoignent d'une de leurs batailles.

* * *

 _3._ Le **toga honk,** ou tir à la corde, a pu être pratiqué de différentes manières, debout et même assis, mais les sagas ne donnent pas de détails quant aux règles du jeu. Une variante consistait à remplacer la corde par une peau d'animal et à pimenter le jeu en la plaçant au-dessus d'un feu.

Le **k** **ubb** est une combinaison du jeu de quilles, du lancer de fer-à-cheval et des échecs. Le mot "Kubb" signifie bloc de bois en dialecte du Gotland (Suède). Le but est de renverser les blocs en bois de l'adversaire à l'aide de bâtons. Le vainqueur est celui qui parvient le premier, et à la fin seulement, à faucher le roi. Le jeu, qui n'est pas dépourvu de stratégie, est parfois surnommé "jeu d'échecs viking". Les règles peuvent varier d'un pays à l'autre et de région en région. _  
La_ **glíma est** _un sport de lutte dont la tradition a été conservée en Islande. Les combattants s'échangeaient des coups foudroyants, se frappant aussi bien avec les mains qu'avec les_ pieds, l'objectif étant de faire tomber l'adversaire. Les compétences techniques et l'équilibre l'emportaient sur la force. La _glíma_ était pratiquée par toutes les classes de la société scandinave, y compris par les femmes. Il existait différentes formes ou variantes, comme par exemple la _glíma aquatique_ impliquant de maintenir son adversaire sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par abandonner.

Source : Idavoll/Société/Les divertissements des vikings

* * *

 _4._ Toeletum : Ancien nom de Tolède avec qui les Vikings commerçaient.

* * *

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 Le don d'Odin

.

.

 **Le don d'Odin**

.

.

Harold fait une grimace en se retournant sur le lit trop dur. Il a l'habitude de son matelas moelleux bien rembourré de laine et de son oreiller de plumes. L'épaule d'Escnan sur laquelle il a posé la tête pour dormir après l'amour lui fait défaut. La chaleur de son corps aussi. Sans compter l'étreinte de ses bras. Il est déjà tard et il n'a pas réussi à se rendormir. Où Escnan est-il ? La porte qui s'ouvre le dispense de s'interroger d'avantage.

— Tu es réveillé ?

Il ressort et discute avec, semble-t-il, un jeune garçon. Ensuite, il rentre des planches de bois, deux énormes ballots de laine, de gros coussins et un sac de toile rebondi.

— J'ai été chercher chez ma mère des galettes de seigle, chez ma sœur du skyr, du fromage, du beurre, des œufs et deux poulets et, chez la vieille Yva, des légumes pour le ragoût du soir. Viens manger.

— Je me sens inutile, maugrée Harold alors qu'Escnan s'affaire à tout disposer sur la table.

— Ne le faisais-tu pas à la Rive des Dragons ou sur l'île de Floë ? Ici, c'est moi qui connais le mieux les lieux et les villageois. Tu prendras vite tes marques. J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut afin de nous construire un bon lit. J'ai remarqué que tu aimes ton confort, raille-t-il.

— Surtout si mon oreiller déserte notre couche à l'aube, plaisante Harold.

Cependant derrière l'humour Escnan perçoit autre chose. Il l'attire à lui, le serre entre ses bras.

— J'essaye juste que tu sois bien, murmure-t-il alors que Harold soupire. Ainsi que tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu regrettes ?

— Non. Que vas-tu imaginer ? J'ai l'inactivité en horreur. Dès que je me lève, je travaille à mes cartes, à mes outils, à mes projets ou je suis par monts et par vaux. Là, je ne savais quoi faire si ce n'est t'attendre.

— Tu es ici chez nous, Harold. Tu peux bouleverser, aménager comme tu en as envie. L'île est grande, néanmoins le village n'est pas Jomsborg. Il ne t'est pas inconnu. Je n'ai pas voulu t'éveiller, mais Krokmou aurait pu me localiser facilement. Il ne tenait qu'à toi de venir m'y retrouver.

C'est vrai. Il n'y a simplement pas pensé. Il a passé un mois chez les parents d'Escnan. Peut-être est-ce là le problème. Malgré la présence de son ami, lui si indépendant se sentait parfois mal à l'aise chez eux, dans une vie réglementée où il n'avait pas sa place. Il a reproduit le même schéma alors que tout est différent. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

— Laisse tomber. Je suis stupide.

Un bruit à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et les empêche de continuer cette stérile conversation. Une charrette remplie de bois de charpente se trouve devant l'entrée.

— Je vais décharger. Ton père te demande d'urgence chez lui, lance le fort gaillard qui la conduit.

.

C'est le matin du départ et Harold trépigne d'impatience.

— En route, Krokmou. Nous allons te rechercher un compagnon ou mieux encore une compagne qui te fera plein de bébés Krokmou.

— C'est un dragon sauvage, objecte Escnan en posant une main sur son épaule à son habitude.

— Pas pour longtemps, se moque Harold en l'enlaçant. Je l'apprivoiserai, comme toi.

— J'ai le sentiment que c'est moi qui t'ai capturé, réplique Escnan en l'embrassant.

Escnan fait l'apprentissage de la tendresse, comme Harold celui du sexe. Ils semblent plutôt doués tous les deux. Hormis le petit couac d'hier matin, qui n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, ils s'entendent bien. Trois ans de galère le leur avait appris. Il glisse les doigts de son épaule au poignet, les mêle à ceux de Harold qui lui tend les lèvres. Les baisers se succèdent, fougueux, emplis de passion. En présence de son père et de Fálki, ils vont devoir faire attention à ne pas être trop proches. Ce sera compliqué.

— Allons-y. Ils nous attendent, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

.

L'île de Fergen est située au nord-ouest. Des falaises de craie surplombent de larges plages de sable fin. Sur le plateau, une forêt dense s'étend à perte de vue vers l'intérieur des terres. Étrange habitat pour un Furie Nocturne. Ils sont huit à participer à cette expédition. Le chef n'a pas consulté son fils pour ce changement de programme et Escnan est en colère. Il est vrai que des chasseurs ont enquêté à droite et à gauche sur le Furie. Un marchand est venu le rapporter aux beaux-frères, ce qui a motivé la convocation d'Escnan chez son père. Escnan aurait préféré y aller seul avec lui. Quatre, c'était beaucoup. Huit, c'est trop. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus ils sont repérables. Ils risquent d'attirer l'attention et de mener tout droit les chasseurs à leur proie. L'opinion de Harold est plus modérée. L'appui de plusieurs guerriers peut s'avérer utile en cas de fâcheuse rencontre.

— Nous resterons ici, décide Olav. Sur le bord de la falaise, à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous pourrons surveiller toute approche maritime de ce côté de l'île qui est le moins accidenté. Des récifs rendent la navigation difficile voire impossible le long d'une grosse partie des côtes.

Krokmou sur les talons, Harold s'est éloigné dans le but de satisfaire des besoins naturels. Des branches cassées, une clairière à l'herbe piétinée l'intriguent. Penché sur le sol, il découvre des choses très intéressantes. Des empreintes qu'il suit. Pas celles d'un Furie Nocturne qui lui sont familières, non. Celles, inconnues, d'un dragon bien plus massif.

— Harold ?

— Viens voir. Tu as déjà vu des traces semblables ?

— Non. Mais elles ont des points communs avec celles de Seïskor. C'est un marin, observes-en la forme. Les doigts sont reliés par une membrane.

— Et toi, mon grand ? s'enquiert-il auprès de Krokmou qui le pousse gentiment de la tête.

Les yeux étonnés du Furie sont une réponse.

— La nuit va tomber. Il faut retourner au campement avant que mon père organise des recherches avec flambeaux qui nous feront repérer depuis Jomsborg, grogne Escnan.

— Ta mère lui a fait la leçon et l'a menacé. Tu dois rentrer entier sous peine de divorce, raille-t-il.

Escnan esquisse un mince sourire. Son dragonnier fait un geste à Krokmou. L'un derrière l'autre, ils grimpent sur le dos du Furie Nocturne. Il a un prétexte pour serrer la taille de Harold sans que quiconque y trouve à redire.

Par équipe de deux, ils se sont relayés et ont monté la garde. Escnan et Harold contemplent la mer et le ciel se farder d'un camaïeu de jaunes, d'oranges et de rouges afin d'accueillir avec liesse le nouveau jour. En cette explosion de couleurs éclatantes, majestueux, l'astre émerge de l'eau. Ses premiers rayons poudrent d'un rose délicat la plage de sable fin en contrebas. Étalés autour du feu, les autres sommeillent encore.

— Tu as bien dormi ?

— Non, tu le devines, réplique Harold.

Escnan rit, il espérait lui avoir manqué.

— Ton père ronfle fort, ajoute son compagnon avec un coup d'œil en coin provocateur.

— Voyez-vous ça, se moque-t-il. Là est la raison de ta mauvaise nuit.

— Tu en désirais une autre ? Il y a, évidemment, la dureté de la couche. Le sol n'est guère moelleux, soupire-t-il avec une grimace.

— Assurément, ironise Escnan.

— Et puis, il a fait froid et humide, malgré le feu. Tu vois, les raisons sont diverses. Et toi ?

— J'aime dormir à l'extérieur. Bien qu'une étreinte, en un lit confortable...

Il laisse sa phrase inachevée et Harold lui adresse un sourire complice. Cette légère joute verbale les amuse. Tous deux savent.

— Rien à signaler ?

Tournés vers le large, ils n'ont pas entendu approcher Fálki. Beaux guetteurs qu'ils font là.

— Rien. Si ce n'est une très belle aurore, répond Escnan calmement. Déjà éveillé ?

— J'aimerais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Nous voulions y aller seuls, Harold et moi. C'est le chef qui en a décidé autrement.

— Pas le chef, le père. Six hommes réquisitionnés pour servir l'intérêt de son fils envers un autre homme.

— Je n'ai nul besoin des remontrances d'un mari vieillissant qui a fait d'une gamine de l'âge de sa propre fille sa concubine, couvrant de honte ma sœur aînée. Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je te défie en duel. Crois-tu être de taille ? Tu devras choisir alors le combat et la mort ou la lâcheté et le bannissement.

— ...

— Je vois. Alors tiens-toi tranquille, rétorque Escnan avec un regard meurtrier.

— Tout se sait.

— Si nous ne sommes pas acceptés à Telmgar, nous le sommes ailleurs et...

Escnan n'a pas la possibilité de terminer, Harold l'a plaqué au sol en hurlant « Alerte » tout en le protégeant de son corps. Les traits plantés dans le sol à côté d'eux font réagir les deux dragonniers qui viennent d'y échapper. Sur leur dragon, ils poursuivent les assaillants qui s'éloignent rapidement sur un Razolame et un Mille-Tonnerres.

— Krokmou ! Tir plasma !

— Déferlante, ordonne Escnan à Seïskor qui le précède.

— Boules de feu.

Ils harcèlent leurs agresseurs qui, refusant le combat, se contentent d'esquiver. Cela n'a aucun sens. A moins qu'ils veuillent les attirer vers un point précis.

— Ondes plasma, commande Harold. Fais demi-tour, crie-t-il. C'est un piège.

Avec une vélocité extraordinaire, Seïskor opère une boucle et se retrouve à ses côtés. Protecteur, Escnan vole au plus près de lui amant ou pas, Harold l'a toujours connu veillant sur lui. Au campement, les Usedomiens sont prêts à faire mouvement.

— Explique, fils.

— Ils sont plus qu'il n'y paraît. Combien ? demande-t-il à Harold.

— J'en ai dénombré neuf en plus de nos attaquants. Ils ont certainement un navire quelque part. Le plus simple est d'aller voir.

— Le plus dangereux également, riposte un grand viking rougeaud.

— Pour l'instant, ils sont divisés en deux groupes. Mettre le knörr dans l'incapacité de naviguer les empêchera d'emmener au loin le moindre Furie Nocturne si éventuellement ils le repèrent avant nous.

— Chercher le dragon est plus important, nous pourrons ainsi rentrer chez nous sans combattre.

— C'est impossible, réplique Harold. Vous ne connaissez pas les chasseurs de dragons. Cette capture représente la fortune assurée. Ils n'abandonneront pas une pareille possibilité sans se battre. Afin qu'il nous suive sans nous créer de problème, il me faudra du temps pour apprivoiser le Furie. Ils auront cent fois l'occasion de nous neutraliser de manière définitive.

— Harold a raison, confirme Escnan. Il vaut mieux prendre les devants.

— C'est une folie. Renonçons. Ce n'est qu'un dragon.

— Non. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de capituler avant même d'essayer. Krokmou ne me le pardonnerait pas.

— Alors vas-y seul, jette Fálki. Pourquoi exposer notre vie ?

— Ce n'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe. Crois-moi, on n'a pas besoin de toi. Je t'accompagne bien entendu, affirme Escnan.

— Nous ne perdons rien à aller voir ce qu'il en est. Rester ici est encore plus risqué, puisqu'ils savent où nous trouver, déclare Olav. Nous aviserons après.

Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de la troupe, ils fouillent les côtes. C'est au nord dans un fjord qui s'enfonce profondément dans les terres qu'ils découvrent deux bateaux, l'un dont les cages posées sur le pont indiquent qu'il sert de transporteur, l'autre bien armé de catapultes de filets, d'arbalètes géantes, sert à préserver la marchandise. Ils sont mieux équipés que ne le croyait Harold. Plus nombreux aussi. Il est temps de leur apprendre ce que sont les dragonniers. Il échange un regard avec Escnan qui esquisse un mince sourire. D'une légère inclinaison de tête, il approuve son idée qu'il devine. Ils ont oublié les vikings qui, derrière eux, attendent les ordres du chef.

— Allons-y Krokmou. Donne tout ce que tu as, mon grand.

Ensemble, ils s'élancent. Les chasseurs ont laissé des gardes et ils donnent l'alerte dès qu'ils les aperçoivent mais leur armement est lourd, ils font pas mal de dégâts avant qu'ils soient opérationnels. Toutefois, dès qu'ils se rapprochent trop un javelot les frôle et de suite après un second.

— Harold, mon frère, fous le camp ! s'époumone Dagur ligoté au mat du snekkar.

Que fait-il là, celui-là ? Et voilà que les priorités changent. Ils doivent protéger le Parenvrille et le libérer.

— Attaque lance-flammes ! Les voiles, hurle-t-il à son compagnon.

Celles-ci sont bientôt transformées en torches vives. Menés par Olav-le-Borgne, les Usdomiens se sont enfin décidés à agir. Harold multiplie les piqués, augmentant la précision des tirs de Krokmou au mépris des flèches qui les rasent, visant les catapultes et les lanceurs. Escnan en fait tout autant. Méticuleusement, ils les détruisent. Soudain, de la cale, surgissent sur le tillac de fluettes silhouettes, une dizaine d'adolescents enchaînés qui paraissent terrorisés. Un immense froid envahit Harold.

— Par Odin ! Non ! rugit-il.

Un homme les pousse devant lui. Grand, massif avec un faciès bestial, il les contemple avec un rictus ironique. Ces êtres abjects ne reculent devant rien foulant au pied leur propre honneur. Faire d'enfants un bouclier humain, il n'y a rien de plus ignominieux. Ils pensent qu'ils vont renoncer pour épargner ces jeunes vies, mais ils ne connaissent pas son Furie Nocturne.

— Pique vers eux, Krokmou. À terre, leur crie-t-il, pourtant ils demeurent là, figés, sans un mouvement. Tirs rafales convergents sur le chasseur !

Il redresse in extremis. Avant de revenir plus lentement et de se poser à côté de la carcasse de la brute. Par gestes, Escnan exhorte les adolescents à lever les mains afin de lui permettre de briser les chaînes avec sa hache. Il ne faut pas qu'ils traînent là. Des airs les Usdomiens assurent leurs arrières. Harold court délivrer Dagur, brûlant ses cordes avec son épée emplie de gel de cauchemar monstrueux.

— Il y a encore des prisonniers ? l'interroge-t-il.

— Des dragons sur le transporteur.

— Les voilà ! s'exclame Olav. Ce sera pour plus tard. Dépêchez-vous de prendre les petits.

Le père d'Escnan en a pris deux sur son Baconkhan et s'envole, tandis que les autres se les répartissent, lui surveille l'approche des chasseurs. Harold tend la main à Dagur qui grimpe derrière lui.

— Je vais te guider. Après tu poseras toutes les questions et j'y répondrai, dit-il en éclatant de ce rire si particulier qui trahit sa folie.

Harold se revoit avec Dagur des années plus tôt fuyant devant les sbires de Vigo avec un Krokmou incapable de marcher droit et encore moins de voler. Il avait eu les mêmes paroles. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Il tient à lui remémorer que ce jour là, il a eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance.

— Tu vois le lac vers ta gauche ? Vas-y, lui montre Dagur.

Il fait un signe à Escnan et, côte à côte, ils viennent en tête du groupe. En suivant les indications de Dagur, volant très près du sol sous le couvert des arbres pour passer inaperçus, ils arrivent devant une large chute d'eau cristalline. Le rideau semble fin cependant pas assez pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté.

— Traverse.

— Mais...

— Encore ta paranoïa, mon frère ?

— Non.

Il se retourne, lance un un coup d'œil à Escnan qui acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête. Ensemble, bien sûr. Ils se trouvent dans une vaste grotte terminée par une galerie qu'ils empruntent, ils parcourent ensuite plusieurs salles successives dont la dernière offre trois passages.

— Va dans le tunnel de droite.

Ils parviennent à nouveau devant un rideau d'eau blanche qu'il transperce sans hésitation. Ils ressortent dans une gorge au fond de laquelle coule un large cours d'eau que de hautes murailles de pierre entraînent vers la mer. Le fleuve décrit un arc de cercle et ils en perdent la vue dissimulé qu'il est par les rochers. En face d'eux, une étendue herbeuse escalade le pied d'une montagne au sommet enneigé. À sa droite entre deux pics, il y a un étroit défilé qui les conduit à un endroit verdoyant caché. Une petite source serpente dans les cailloux. Ils mettent pied à terre. Apeurés, trempés et transis, les enfants se regroupent et se serrent les uns contre les autres, sans un mot, sans un pleur. Que vont-ils en faire ?

— Qui sont-ils ? demande Escnan.

— Des enfants capturés lors d'un raid quelconque et troqués en paiement d'un jeune dragon. Ils ne parlent pas notre langue. Ils voulaient les vendre à Jomsborg lorsqu'ils ont entendu des rumeurs sur la présence d'un Furie Nocturne sur cette île. Ils ont donc changé leurs plans immédiats et rappelé les réserves, ricane le Parenvrille. Deux des leur t'ont aperçu sur le chemin les confortant dans l'idée que cette histoire était fondée.

— Exact, deux chasseurs sur des Mille-Tonnerres. Que fais-tu là ? Tu as laissé ton île sans chef.

— J'étais à Jomsborg moi-aussi. Quelques affaires à traiter. Tu m'as tu beaucoup de choses, petit frère. De jolies histoires sur un certain Almir-le-tueur. Puis j'ai ouï dire d'un Furie Nocturne et je suis venu ici avec Threepack qui doit traîner à droite ou à gauche. Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. Deux semaines après, ils ont débarqué. Parmi eux, des anciennes connaissances de Vigo m'ont reconnu de suite. Ils ont la rancune tenace.

Tout en l'écoutant, Harold s'active à rassembler du bois pour le feu.

— Seïskor, Krokmou, allez pêcher. Nous devons économiser nos vivres, décrète Escnan en jetant un coup d'œil aux gosses.

— Ramassez du bois en quantité et rassemblez des couvertures pour les enfants, il faut sécher leurs vêtements, ordonne Olav de son côté aux Usdomiens.

Le camp s'organise peu à peu. Autour du feu, ils ont réuni les onze adolescents qui guignent avec envie la soupe qui mijote, les poissons qui grillent enfilés sur des branches dénudées. Escnan remplit des cornes de petit lait et leur indique par gestes de se les passer tour à tour. Fálki tend la main vers la première brochette cuite.

— Non !

La voix d'Escnan a claqué dans la semi-obscurité qui règne les faisant sursauter.

— Les enfants ont faim. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Avoir réellement faim. Avoir les tripes qui se tordent sous le manque. Bien sûr que non. Nous avons mangé jusqu'à satiété ce matin, hier, avant-hier. Nous attendrons que les suivants soient prêts.

Les deux beaux-frères se toisent d'un air pareillement méprisant. Harold dispose les poissons sur des écorces d'arbre et les distribue aux gamins avec un morceau de galette de sarrasin. Il caresse les cheveux d'une mignonne d'environ dix ans dont les grands yeux sont emplis d'une frayeur incommensurable et lui adresse un mot encourageant.

— Mange. Tu n'as rien à redouter de nous.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit néanmoins son ton calme, rassurant la pousse à saisir la nourriture qu'il lui offre. Escnan entoure l'épaule de Harold qui sourit.

.

~)*(~

.


	6. Chapter 6 La dénonciation

.

.

 **La dénonciation**

.

.

C'est une main timide qui réveille Harold. La figure du garçon est marquée par l'inquiétude. Il lui fait signe de le suivre. Couchés les uns contre les autres sous les couvertures que plusieurs vikings ont prêtées, les enfants reposent près du feu. Parmi eux, la fillette craintive, dont le front est brûlant et le visage congestionné.

— Harold ?

— Elle est malade, chuchote-t-il à Escnan.

— En premier, elle doit prendre une décoction afin de faire descendre la fièvre. Tu as ça parmi les potions de Gothic ? Non ? On va cueillir ce qu'il faut au pied de la montagne. Viens.

— Dagur ? Tu as trouvé le Furie ? demande Harold alors qu'il surveille la tisane qui chauffe dans le chaudron tandis qu'Escnan prépare un cataplasme aux graines de moutarde sauvage pour libérer les voies respiratoires.

— Je croyais que tu ne me poserais jamais la question, ricane-t-il. Non. Des traces en maints endroits, c'est tout. Un surtout est visité régulièrement. Elles m'ont conduit à un autre fjord dont l'entrée très étroite explique que les navires ont dû mouiller loin de là. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à les avoir repérées. C'est là qu'ils ont établi leur campement. Ce qui est une fameuse erreur, il n'y retournera plus.

La fillette soignée, Escnan et Harold partent chasser pendant que d'autres s'occupent de créer un abri de fortune. Il doit y avoir du gibier sur cette île. Comme partout ailleurs : lièvres, oies ou palombes. S'ils ont de la chance, des cerfs dans la forêt ou des élans plus au nord. En ce moment, Escnan semble avoir des idées très éloignées de leur quête. Une fois loin du bivouac, il le colle contre un large tronc, s'appuie sur lui, son bas ventre contre le sien. Harold l'entoure de ses bras. Inconscients du regard qui les observe, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine. La tête sur l'épaule d'Escnan, Harold le respire.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmure son amant. Je ne supporte plus dormir loin de toi. Je me sens incomplet.

— Rappelle-toi. Tu ne sais pas parler d'amour, raille doucement Harold contre sa bouche. Encore ! réclame-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'étreinte devient fougueuse, passionnée. Leurs mains voyagent sur le corps de l'autre. Sur sa peau. Escnan baise son cou, remonte vers l'oreille, en mordille le lobe. Les doigts sur son pubis, sur sa virilité, il effleure le pavillon de son souffle précipité, exhalaison de son désir. Harold gémit. Cela ramène Escnan à la réalité

— On doit chasser, marmonne-t-il en tentant de retrouver son sang froid malgré la nécessité qu'il a de son compagnon qui lui adresse une grimace. Harold, on se rattrapera après cette aventure. On sera bien, tu verras.

— On fera tout pour, soupire-t-il.

Immobiles, soudés l'un à l'autre, ils puisent chaleur et réconfort en leur mutuelle présence.

Ils rapportent des outardes et quelques lièvres. De gros crabes rougeauds et fumants cuisent sur les braises.

— Ils ont survolé à plusieurs reprises cette partie de l'île, les informe Olav avec une expression soucieuse.

— Ils ne vont pas renoncer. Nous avons les prisonniers et deux dragons rares qui pourraient les enrichir. C'est mieux qu'un hypothétique dragon à attraper. Sans compter que les compétences de Harold sur les Furie Nocturnes en particulier sont uniques, résume Escnan.

— Nous n'avons rien à redouter, ils attendront que nous ayons déniché le Furie. Nous avons un atout qu'ils ne négligeront pas : Krokmou. Eux un autre : leurs bateaux. Nous y avons infligé des dégâts qu'ils doivent réparer, ils ne sont pas pressés. Nous irons, Escnan et moi, à la recherche du Furie dès que nous aurons mangé, décide Harold. Dagur nous guidera.

— Ils ont pourtant essayé de vous capturer, grommelle le chef.

— Ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise. Ils savent maintenant ce qu'il en coûte de nous défier. Ils patienteront.

— Vous faites leur jeu, lance Fálki agressif.

— C'est de la stratégie. Vigo était très fort au jeu "Des masses et des griffes". Il considérait chaque adversaire comme un pion. Cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. À nous d'être plus rusés qu'eux.

Dagur sur Threepack les précède. Le Triple Attaque est en parfaite harmonie avec son dragonnier qui l'étonnera toujours. Ce dernier leur indique un mince filet d'eau qui court au fond d'un ravin. Presque à ras de l'eau, passant à travers des arches de pierre successives, ils en suivent l'étroit ruban qui les mène à un petit lac, à peine plus large que le Trou des Nixes. Tout autour, l'herbe fine a été piétinée récemment. Sur les berges, des empreintes différentes sont peu nettes. Toutefois, un peu plus loin, il y a des traces de Furie que Harold montre à Krokmou.

— Cri de rassemblement, mon grand.

Le Furie Nocturne ignorait cet appel. Il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Il se croyait seul. Il a dû le travailler avec Jumper sur l'île de Floë et, si celui-ci l'a entendu par le passé, Harold n'est pas certain qu'il l'ait reproduit avec exactitude. L'instinct devra faire le reste. Instinct qui pour le moment ne se révèle pas très utile.

— Ondes plasma, commande Harold.

Krokmou secoue la tête. Non. Il n'a rien perçu.

— Tu as autre chose ? demande Harold à Dagur.

— Oui. Il bouge énormément. Il évitera le campement des chasseurs et se réfugiera ailleurs. Ils ont fait une énorme erreur en s'installant là. Nous allons explorer ceux que je connais. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le trouver du premier coup, je suppose ?

— J'ai de la patience, de l'opiniâtreté. Tu le sais, raille-t-il.

— À mes dépens, oui. Mon frère est aussi têtu qu'un yack, ricane le Parenvrille en le saisissant par le cou et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre.

Par tous les dieux des enfers, il n'est plus un enfant qu'on chahute. Le regard glacé d'Escnan semble grandement amuser Dagur qui le repousse contre lui. Son compagnon entoure sa taille de son bras dans le but de l'aider à garder son équilibre parfois un peu précaire. Dagur éclate d'un rire hystérique, dérangeant.

Situé tout à l'est de l'île, sur une pointe de terre, un piton rocheux domine l'océan. Il ferait un excellent poste d'observation. Un peu inutile cependant. Des écueils nombreux affleurent à peine à marée haute et empêchent toute approche par mer. Sur le sol des traces, anciennes. Krokmou renouvelle son cri. Sans résultat.

Ils visitent et effectuent la même opération dans plusieurs endroits de l'île. Aucun ne retient particulièrement l'attention de Krokmou. Il est tard, ils décident d'arrêter et de recommencer le lendemain.

Au retour, le calme règne. Sous les ordres d'Olav, les vikings ont bâti un abri qui tout rudimentaire qu'il est les protégera du froid et d'éventuelles intempéries. Un "long feu" y brûle et les réchauffe. Pendant quelques jours, ils vivent ainsi entre la chasse et l'approvisionnement du bois pour les Usedomiens, la récolte des baies, des racines et des herbes pour les adolescents, les soins à Edmée, la fillette malade, les explorations de l'île avec Dagur pour eux. Les chasseurs ne se laissent pas oublier, ils survolent régulièrement l'île. Ont-ils découvert leur retraite ? Mystère. Il pense que oui.

Une fine pluie glacée tombe sans désemparer depuis deux jours rendant leurs recherches compliquées. Le jour précédent, les traces du Furie autour du petit lac étaient fraîches, néanmoins du dragon nul signe. Enfin, le huitième jour ils s'y rendent une fois de plus, sans Dagur qui a disparu au petit matin. Harold aime être en uniquement avec Escnan. Il se sent mieux loin des yeux scrutateurs de "son frère" Parenvrille envers lequel il conserve une méfiance instinctive. Krokmou est nerveux. Il penche la tête à droite, à gauche afin d'écouter.

— Ondes plasma ! lui ordonne Harold.

Il y a là tapi derrière les monolithes, un dragon beaucoup trop gros pour être un Furie Nocturne. Lorsqu'il fond sur eux, ils esquivent difficilement son jet de flammes. Il est rapide. Bleu et vert, hérissé de piquants, son corps est massif, son cou est cerné d'une collerette qui se déplie sous l'effet de la colère, il a une large corne en spirale et de belles ailes bleu nuit. Harold le trouve impressionnant de beauté, de puissance.

— Le marin, s'exclame Escnan.

Oui, il a des pattes palmées. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur son apparence, il attaque à nouveau tout en lançant un cri rauque qui fait frémir Harold. Ils le mettent prestement en danger. Soudain la physionomie du combat change. Un second dragon déboule tout pareil au premier si ce n'est l'absence de corne. Madame qui vient à la rescousse, sans doute. Harold n'est pas un chasseur, encore moins un tueur. Ces extraordinaires spécimens qui défendent leur territoire, leur famille peut-être, il ne veut pas les blesser. En cherchant à les épargner, ils sont à leur tour vite en position critique. Que ce soit dans les airs ou sur le sol, ils sont agiles malgré leur stature. Peut-être seraient-ils parvenus à les vaincre, avec l'arrivée d'un troisième énergumène il n'en est pas question. A son tour, Krokmou lance son cri de ralliement. Ne tarde pas à surgir un Furie Nocturne superbe. Il en est ébahi. Légèrement plus élancé que Krokmou qui a toujours été gourmand, il est d'un beau noir luisant aux reflets bleutés. Il est venu au secours de son congénère. Ses assauts sont féroces, il ne fait pas de quartier. Escnan et Seïskor s'occupent du mâle. Eux des femelles.

Brusquement, c'est la chute avec Krokmou. L'obscurité. Totale.

— Harold, Harold ! entend-il.

Il repose entre les bras d'Escnan. Il le sait. Il perçoit la panique en ses appels pressants qui lui paraissent si lointains. Il est incapable de lui répondre et de le rassurer. Ses membres sont tellement lourds, il fait des efforts pourtant. Seuls ses sens fonctionnent plus ou moins. Oui, peu à peu, les ombres qu'il entrevoit se font plus nettes. C'est un souffle paralysant très puissant qui a du le mettre en cet état. Heureusement, la chute s'est produite alors qu'ils étaient assez proches du sol. Il sent contre lui la chaleur de Krokmou qui le pousse de la tête. C'est bien, il a déjà récupéré ses capacités. Escnan était loin et n'a pas été touché. Est-il indemne ? Il voudrait le palper afin d'en être sûr. Il revoit l'apparition inespérée du Furie Nocturne venant les aider. Il est magnifique. Est-il là ? Comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

— Harold !

Il aimerait saisir sa main. Parvient-il seulement à bouger les doigts ? Il soupire. Le visage d'Escnan se déforme. Peut-il pleurer ? Lui, son guerrier ? Non. Il sourit. Un soupir le réconforte. Quelle bêtise. Harold se laisse aller, il peut fermer les yeux. Juste un instant.

Il se réveille entre ses bras. Il a cependant dû le quitter car un feu crépite devant eux. Ils sont encore au bord du petit lac. Seïskor, étendu contre eux, les protège. De Krokmou, pas de traces. Il tente de remuer un peu, tout son corps est douloureux. Il soupire. Une fois de plus.

— Je vais y prendre goût, ironise Escnan. Tu es si bavard d'habitude.

Il rit avec tant de tendresse.

— Raconte.

— Je pense qu'une paire de Furie Nocturne peuvent maîtriser tous les dragons. Ils ont fait une équipe d'exception, tous les deux. Si Krokmou a été sonné, malgré tout il a réussi à se poser plus ou moins correctement amortissant la dégringolade. Il est retourné combattre immédiatement tout en te protégeant. Conjuguant leurs tirs de boules de feu et d'ondes plasma, aidé par Seïskor et ses déferlantes, ils les ont mis assez rapidement en fuite. Une fois qu'il a été tranquillisé sur ton état, Krokmou a suivi son semblable.

— C'est dangereux, grommelle-t-il. Les chasseurs sont à l'affût d'une occasion pareille.

— Notre inconnu échappe à tous depuis des années, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va être capturé.

— Krokmou n'est pas un dragon sauvage. Sans moi pour le diriger...

— Il n'a pas besoin de toi en ce moment, déclare son compagnon en le serrant sur lui. Moi, si. En l'apprivoisant, il te facilite la tâche. Le temps nous est compté. Tu te sens capable de tenir sur Seïskor ?

— Mais Krokmou ?

— Il nous retrouvera. Ne crains rien, il te reviendra vite.

Avec une grimace pour ses pauvres muscles endoloris, il passe un bras autour du cou d'Escnan qui en profite pour l'embrasser.

— Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, chuchote ce dernier contre sa tempe.

— J'ai connu pire. Là, j'ai tous mes membres restants, se moque-t-il avec légèreté.

— Harold, lui reproche-t-il.

— Je ne supporterais jamais de rester au coin du feu à ne rien faire.

— Je crois qu'au contraire nous allons être très occupés la prochaine décennie et qui sait peut-être plus longtemps, raille-t-il.

Harold se contente de sourire. Ils se connaissent tellement.

Leur retard a plongé le campement dans l'inquiétude. Olav marche de long en large dans l'abri en vociférant, menaçant les dieux des plus atroces sévices si son fils ne rentre pas vivant de son expédition. Escnan du pas de la porte contemple, médusé, ce père inquiet qu'il ignore.

— Ah te voilà ! éclate celui-ci. Où étais-tu ?

— Nous avons vu le Furie Nocturne, répond Escnan. Et nous nous sommes battus contre trois dragons marins inconnus. Harold et Krokmou ont été paralysés par leur souffle, ils se sont écrasés au sol. J'ai attendu que Harold soit réveillé et puisse monter Seïskor.

Olav jette un bref coup d'œil sur le jeune dragonnier que soutient son fils. Il est dit qu'il n'en saura pas plus. Escnan pousse son ami vers le fond de l'unique pièce et le fait s'étendre avec des gestes pleins de tendresse. Les enfants les entourent aussitôt. Dès qu'Escnan et Harold sont là, ils ne les quittent pas d'une semelle. Tous les deux leur enseignent les rudiments de la langue afin qu'ils expriment leurs besoins. La plus jeune du groupe, Aalis, court chercher de l'eau fraîche dans une corne sous l'œil vigilant d'Escnan. Harold se désaltère. Olav-le-Borgne rencontre le regard narquois de Fálki qui est venu dénoncer les rapports contre nature qui existent entre eux. Ce sagouin, qui met en son lit chaque soir une adolescente à peine pubère qu'il ne tardera pas à engrosser comme le porc qu'il est, a osé. Par Thor, que cet homme est méprisable. Il ne comprend pas sa fille qui ne divorce pas.

Tout chef qu'il soit, Olav ne pourra garder son fils auprès de lui. Il n'est pourtant pas question qu'il le renie et le bannisse publiquement comme c'est la coutume. Il ne le perdra pas une seconde fois. Ce furent trois ans d'enfer qu'il ne veut pas revivre. Son fils est un guerrier courageux, droit, fier. Il aurait été un meilleur chef que son aîné à qui le dévouement, la fermeté font défaut. Il priera Escnan discrètement de s'éloigner. Il pressent le vide de cette nouvelle absence. Cela ne sera pas. Le plus tôt possible, après plus de vingt ans à diriger Usedom, il prendra un repos bien mérité. Son aîné lui succédera. Il ira voir souvent le puîné où qu'il soit.

— Père ?

— Raconte-moi, mon fils.

.

.

~)*(~

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 Mandora

.

.

 **Mandora**

.

.

Krokmou n'est pas encore revenu et Harold est en peine. Escnan est certain que le dragon, très attaché à son humain, ne tardera pas. Calmer l'appréhension de son homme est une autre histoire. Il ne peut que le rassurer de mots qui ne le convainquent pas et Harold tourne en rond depuis ce matin.

— Allons au lac, tu l'appelleras, lui dit-il à bout d'arguments et également de patience. Nous en profiterons pour tuer des grouses, des canards. Des lièvres éventuellement. J'en ai assez de manger du poisson. Mon père ne peut tout faire. Bande de paresseux.

Et j'aimerais un moment d'intimité avec toi, pense Escnan. Vivre en communauté ne lui convient pas. Mesurer chaque geste, chaque regard qu'il a envers son amant lui est pénible. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas dormir avec lui alors que c'est le début de leur relation lui manque. Il sait qu'il en est de même pour Harold. Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs tous les deux. Sur le dos de Seïskor, ils quittent du campement. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, Harold resserre son étreinte, appuie sa tête sur son dos. Escnan s'émeut de ce rapprochement.

— Prêt pour le grand frisson ? demande-t-il. Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un Bringerofsnow.

Le dragon blanc est rapide, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son vol est élégant et les acrobaties que lui fait exécuter Escnan, tonneaux, piqués, rase-motte, semblent ne lui coûter aucun effort et sont réalisées tout en aisance et souplesse. Pour la première fois, Harold aime voler sur un autre dragon que Krokmou. La présence d'Escnan l'y aide beaucoup. Ainsi, c'est ça être amoureux. Cette symbiose qui les unit, ce contact qui s'avère vital. Ils vont non au bord du petit lac mais au-delà des chutes d'eau dans le couloir qui mène aux vastes grottes.

— Veille, Seïskor, enjoint Escnan au dragon qui se couche derrière le rideau liquide. Viens.

Déjà, ses mains caressent le corps de son amant, pressées. Déjà, ce dernier cherche à prolonger le plaisir qu'il éprouvait blotti contre lui et se frotte à lui avec des soupirs impatients. Ils oublient tout pour vivre un instant de grâce, de volupté, de passion.

— Tu vas mieux ? murmure Escnan à son compagnon alangui à moitié nu entre ses bras, effleurant la courbe de ses reins avec une sensuelle lasciveté.

— Oui. Je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir découvert un autre Furie. Pourtant, les circonstances ne se prêtent guère au batifolage. Les chasseurs les guettent.

— Nous aussi, se moque-t-il tendrement.

Harold hoche la tête, attire à lui son visage, en baise les lèvres, les paupières. C'est vrai, ils sont insouciants. Un grognement de Seïskor les fait sursauter. Que se passe-t-il ? Escnan fait taire le Bringer en posant une main sur sa tête. Dehors, des voix s'apostrophent, s'engueulent et finissent pas s'éloigner. Ils ne sont pas discrets.

— Nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps, souffle Escnan. Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils pourchassent.

Derrière eux, un léger raclement de gorge. Dagur.

— Toujours aussi silencieux, raille Harold qui réajuste précipitamment ses vêtements observé par l'œil goguenard de l'autre qui ne paraît ni surpris ni choqué. Où étais-tu ?

— J'ai été leur jouer un tour à ma façon. De nouveau, il leur faudra un certain temps pour réparer le bateau. La raison de mon voyage à Jomsborg était l'achat du feu grégeois qui brûle même au contact de l'eau. Et sa formule bien sûr. Il me fallait le tester. J'ai lâché des pots de cette substance sur le pont. Vous les auriez vus quand ils ont éclaté et pris feu, jubile-t-il.

— Je croyais le chef des Parenvrille décidé à donner la paix à son clan.

— Parfois la meilleure manière de préserver la paix est d'avoir une arme qui en garantit le respect, lance Dagur. De votre côté ?

— Nous avons trouvé le Furie Nocturne – c'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouvés, pense Harold – et Krokmou est avec lui.

— Et seul Odin sait où ils sont, termine Dagur à sa place avec un ricanement. Ton inquiétude explique le risque que vous avez pris de vous isoler alors que Fálki vous a dénoncés à Olav. Tout chef qu'il est, il ne pourra vous protéger et vous devrez partir.

— Ainsi, il l'a fait. Et toi, tu espionnes, à ton habitude, accuse Harold.

Escnan pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Nous partirons, dit le Usdomien calmement.

Ils sont près du petit lac. Dagur les a suivis. Harold pousse son cri de dragonnier à plusieurs reprises. Sans résultat. Inquiet, il s'apprête à retourner sur le lieu de leur affrontement avec les marins lorsque Krokmou arrive. Des traces de griffures, de morsures constellent sa peau noire. La prothèse qui remplace une partie de sa queue est déchirée, il ne peut pas voler.

— Pas en forme, mon gros, dit Harold en tapotant amicalement sa tête. Il t'en fait voir.

La mimique du dragon, entre exaspération et colère, est drôle.

— Tu dois m'amener à lui.

— Harold, tente de le tempérer Escnan.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bon, on va s'occuper de ce gouvernail.

Le remplacer par un de réserve et harnacher le Furie Nocturne avec le matériel que transporte Seïskor ne nécessite que quelques minutes.

— On y va, mon Krokmou !

C'est réfugié dans une caverne du flanc de la falaise est qu'il retrouve le second Furie Nocturne, blessé. Harold a un avantage, il connaît les Furies. Enfin, un. D'une main affectueuse, il caresse la tête de Krokmou.

— On va le soigner. N'aie pas peur. Crois-tu que Seïskor pourrait pêcher sans se faire repérer ? demande-t-il a Escnan.

— On va essayer, répond-il tout en lui adressant un regard tendre avant de partir.

— Dagur ? Peux-tu aller cueillir de la grande molène, des fleurs de pavot blanc, de la racine de guimauve, prendre de l'écorce de bouleau – il y a tout ça au pied de la montagne, j'en ai vu – et de la consoude si tu en déniches, du miel pur et de la cire d'abeille. Tu en feras un baume contre les brûlures que je vois sur son dos. L'onguent d'huile de baleine pour les gerçures que Gothic m'a remis est dans mon sac au campement, il fluidifiera le tout. À nous deux, dit-il au dragon.

Assis contre Krokmou, il se contente de parler au Furie qui le fixe, méfiant. Il raconte leur rencontre, la naissance de leur amitié, leurs aventures. Oui, un humain et un dragon peuvent être amis. Escnan l'a rejoint et écoute le bras passé autour de son cou. Appuyé contre son côté, Harold est détendu quoique attentif. Il songe au pas prochain : le nourrir. Il ignore jusqu'à quel point il est blessé, l'attirer à lui semble problématique. Il va devoir inverser la manœuvre. Il jette le premier poisson, en donne un aussi à Krokmou qui prend son temps pour l'avaler alors que l'autre l'a dévoré. Il va s'avancer un peu vers l'animal pour lui offrir le suivant, malgré Escnan qui veut le retenir. Il plante un baiser sur sa bouche et, doucement, sans gestes brusques qui pourraient être pris pour une agression, il progresse vers le dragon. Un peu. Juste un peu. Il l'appâte à nouveau. Il répète la manœuvre deux fois avant que le Furie gronde. Il recule. Il sait qu'il est loin d'avoir le ventre plein. Il ira plus lentement, voilà tout. Il reprend son monologue, puis sa progression. La nuit est tombée et Escnan a allumé un feu. Seïskor, Krokmou, rassasiés, dorment déjà. Harold s'endort serré entre les bras de son homme.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Escnan cherche du regard son compagnon. Assis devant le dragon, à l'endroit où il a arrêté hier son approche, il parle. Il s'installe, l'enlace. Sur le flanc d'ébène, Harold lui montre une longue et profonde estafilade faite sans l'ombre d'un doute par un javelot. Ainsi les chasseurs l'ont trouvé avant eux.

— Je vais pêcher.

— Emmène Krokmou avec vous. Je serai plus tranquille.

Escnan lui fait une grimace et l'embrasse.

Lorsque Escnan revient Dagur est là qui prépare la pommade pour le Furie. Il se défie de cet individu sournois et rusé que la folie rend instable. Il sait trop de choses, a mangé à trop de râteliers. Il n'aime pas ses manières familières avec Harold. Escnan tient régulièrement Olav au courant des événements. Il lui a dit être prêt à partir à tous moments. Du camp, il a rapporté du gibier grillé, des œufs de canes et d'oies.

— Les enfants vont bien ? Tu as dit où nous sommes ?

— Oui. Et non à la seconde question.

Excepté à mon père, pense-t-il. Il remarque le regard de Harold posé sur l'oliphant glissé à sa ceinture. Oui, bien que ce soit le symbole de son autorité, le chef le lui a confié de façon temporaire. Il le fixe. Harold fait un léger signe de tête. Ils se comprennent.

C'est en fin de journée que le museau du Furie se pose sur sa paume. Ce n'est pas encore la confiance absolue mais il accepte d'être soigné. Ce n'est pas sans problème pourtant. Il découvre au fur et à mesure d'autres plaies, peu importantes il est vrai. Seule une grosse pointe de flèche barbelée fichée dans la peau de son abdomen le préoccupe. A chaque mouvement que fait le Furie, elle pénètre un peu plus avant dans les tissus. La retirer sans déchirer les chairs est impossible. Le dragon peut interpréter la souffrance comme une attaque et réagir violemment. Or, il n'a pas le choix.

— Harold, souffle son compagnon en serrant son épaule.

— Moi aussi, Escnan, soupire-t-il. Crois-tu que Seïskor pourrait se tenir du côté opposé à Krokmou ? Encadré des dragons peut-être sera-t-il plus calme.

Dans sa fonte, il prend la pince qui lui sert à placer les gouvernails de Krokmou. Son couteau très affûté. Il n'a rien d'autre. Il les passe à la flamme afin de les stériliser.

— Je veux t'aider.

— Non. Recule hors de portée.

— Tu sais qu'il n'en est pas question. Je vais t'aider, insiste-t-il. Ce n'est pas discutable.

— D'accord. Tends ta paume sans précipitation. Offre dans ton regard tout ce que tu es. Il le sentira. C'est ça le secret. Te voilà un vrai dragonnier, murmure-t-il quand la tête se pose contre sa main. Mets toi derrière sa tête pour éviter au maximum le risque de morsure, tu as vu le résultat avec Krokmou, passe ton bras autour de son cou. Appuie toi doucement sur lui. Parle-lui, rassure-le. On y va.

Le rugissement de douleur du Furie Nocturne a dû retentir à l'autre bout de l'île.

— Voilà qui est fait, dit-il soulagé en contemplant le morceau de projectile rempli de sang, tout comme sa pince et l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il aura nettement moins mal lorsqu'il tentera de bouger.

— Il en a pour longtemps ?

Cette interrogation est la seule manifestation de Dagur qui s'est tenu dans un coin.

— Je l'ignore. Je ne vois que les blessures externes.

Malgré les grognements indignés du dragon, Harold désinfecte la déchirure avec une solution de Gothic.

— Viens voir, dit-il à Escnan à qui il désigne une série d'orifices ronds légèrement plus clairs qui s'étalent en une ligne en haut de l'intérieur de la cuisse. Tu te rappelles de ce que ma mère nous a expliqué ? Contrastés chez les mâles, à peine visibles chez les femelles. C'est une dragonne.

Escnan sourit. Son excitation est évidente.

— Il faut la nourrir et la surveiller. Tu l'as dit, c'est une bête sauvage et elle n'a pas d'attaches parmi nous. Si elle décide de s'en aller, je ne vois pas comment la retenir, continue Harold.

— Ni comment la ramener. Il te faut un dragonnier pour la diriger, fait remarquer le Parenvrille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu craindras sans cesse qu'elle nous fausse compagnie.

C'est logique. Malheureusement. Harold a sa petite idée là-dessus cependant il se garde bien de la partager avec Dagur. Une fois de plus, elle est un peu folle. Repu de poissons pêchés par Seïskor et Escnan, la Furie Nocturne s'endort encadrée de Krokmou et Seïskor qu'elle semble tolérer. C'est le tour des hommes de se restaurer.

À l'aube, lorsque Harold ouvre un œil, Dagur s'est une fois de plus évaporé. Si son attitude le préoccupe, coincé comme il l'est aux côtés de la Furie Nocturne, il ne sait rien y faire. Il se rapproche d'Escnan, l'enlace et se rendort contre lui.

— Harold ?

— Hmmm ?

— Il faut que j'aille au campement tenir mon père au courant.

Il se réveille aussitôt.

— Attends. Il nous faut un dragonnier. Ramène Caiside avec toi. Depuis qu'il est avec nous, il est toujours fourré avec les dragons. Ils feront leur apprentissage en commun.

— Il doit avoir quatorze ans au plus et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aie déjà vu un dragon avant sa capture.

— Je n'étais pas plus âgé lorsque j'ai débuté et je n'avais personne pour me guider. Crois-moi, il y arrivera. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière.

Lorsque Escnan revient avec le jeune Franc et son père, Harold est en train de panser la dragonne. Krokmou, la tête posée sur le cou de celle-ci, la force au calme.

— Viens, dit-il à Caiside après avoir salué Olav. Je voudrais que tu soignes la dragonne, que tu la montes, qu'elle soit ta compagne-dragon comme Krokmou est mon ami. N'aie pas peur surtout. Prouve-lui que toi, tu veux être son ami.

L'adolescent ne saisit pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui dit mais il s'aide de signes. Tout en la fixant, Harold tend la paume vers la dragonne et celle-ci vient poser sa tête dessus.

— À toi ! dit-il à Caiside.

Avec l'inconscience de l'enfance, sans paraître éprouver la moindre crainte, celui-ci reproduit son geste. La dragonne hésite un long moment avant d'accepter l'offre du garçon qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Caiside alors noue ses bras autour de son cou, s'y accroche et fond en larmes. Si Harold comprend la réaction du jeune esclave qui a traversé tant de malheurs récemment, il redoute celle de la Furie Nocturne. Elle dépasse ses attentes. Elle étend son aile sur le garçon qui disparaît presque dessous. Ils restent paralysés devant ce lien qui se crée.

— Tu avais raison, constate Escnan. Ces deux-là sont faits pour s'entendre.

— Voilà qui va nous faciliter grandement les choses, déclare Olav.

— Tu dois lui donner un nom. Caiside, Escnan, Krokmou, Seïskor, précise Harold en les désignant tour à tour avant de désigner du doigt la furie avec une mimique interrogative.

— Mandora ? suggère Caiside immédiatement.

Ils ne sauront peut-être jamais ce que signifie ce nom pour lui que Harold approuve de la tête malgré sa consonance inhabituelle.

— Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? Au village, bien qu'ils aient changé de propriétaires à plusieurs reprises, ils seront considérés comme prises de guerre.

— Harold et moi nous en chargerons. Ils ne seront plus asservis, décrète Escnan.

— Mon fils, débute le père mal à l'aise, tu...

— Je sais, nous partirons, l'interrompt Escnan. Nous nous attendions à ce rejet.

Satisfait de ne pas devoir à prononcer certains mots qui auraient ressemblé à une sentence, Olav baisse la tête.

— Ton frère est apte à me succéder. Nous nous reverrons très vite là où tu seras.

La main sur l'épaule de Harold, Escnan se détourne. Il n'y a rien à dire.

.

.

~)*(~

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 Ensemble

.

.

 **Ensemble**

.

.

Depuis une semaine, Caiside apprend à voler sur Mandora et celle-ci à se laisser guider. Le plus difficile fut de l'habituer au mors, aux sangles, à la selle que Harold a conçue spécialement pour eux. Volant sur leur dragon respectif, Harold et Escnan encadrèrent le garçon, ne le lâchant pas d'un bout d'aile. Il doit encore s'aguerrir, cependant il pourra éventuellement couvrir la distance jusque Usedom. Sans affrontement en perspective. Or, les chasseurs sont sûrement sur le qui-vive, prêts à récupérer les otages et capturer les dragons. Il les soupçonne d'épier leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Alors que Caiside et les dragons se reposent, Harold et Escnan tentent de trouver une solution.

— Si nous leur faussons compagnie discrètement, ils nous poursuivront et avec plusieurs passagers, même légers, sur certains dragons nous serons ralentis.

— Et nous risquerons leur vie. Il ne sera pas aisé de se défendre. Il faut permettre à une partie des hommes de dissimuler les enfants. Pour la suite, j'ai ma petite idée, se moque Harold.

— Dès que les nôtres manifesteront l'intention de partir, les espions les préviendront et ils interviendront, remarque Escnan.

— Excepté s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, fait valoir Harold. Pendant ce temps, nous nous occuperons des bateaux. Il nous en faut un. Nous devons les conduire à Floë pas à Usedom.

— Dagur ?

— Avec nous. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est le seul capable de diriger un navire de cette envergure.

— S'il change de camp ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il le fera. Il cherche la gloire, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, oui. Avec eux, le chef des Parenvrille n'aura rien de tout cela. Il le sait, il a déjà essayé. Il pourrait vouloir jouer cavalier seul, il n'en aura pas la possibilité. Nous lui offrirons le knörr en compensation.

— Il manigance quelque chose.

— Je sais. Quoi ? Un coup d'éclat dont il a le secret ? raille Harold.

.

Ce soir là, au campement, tout est calme. Fait exceptionnel, le fils du chef est là. Il boit et discute avec son père. Il va ensuite voir les jeunes esclaves qu'il envoie se coucher, avant de s'envoler sur son dragon blanc vers les Furie Nocturnes et son dragonnier. L'espion baille. Il ne se passe jamais rien et il s'ennuie. Les guetteurs qui se relayent regardent les Usedomiens s'affairer la journée, chasser, pêcher, fumer la viande, tanner le cuir. Ils semblent s'installer pour longtemps. L'homme allonge la main vers l'outre de bière, il en avale une bonne rasade afin de se réchauffer, avant de donner une bourrade dans le dos de son acolyte et de la lui passer. Il fait froid. Dans l'abri de fortune, là-bas, il voit brûler le "long feu" et grogne. Il se sent nauséeux et il a envie de dormir, une irrésistible envie de dormir.

À quelques pas de là, dans l'obscurité, Escnan sourit. La potion soporifique de Harold fonctionne à merveille. Échanger les outres a été une gageure. Il disparaît sans bruit. Les hommes désignés vont cacher les jeunes Francs dans la grande salle derrière les chutes. Le chef surveillera le départ puis les rejoindra avec Kveldulf, un guerrier aussi teigneux que taiseux et Falki qu'il veut tenir à l'œil. Ils seront cinq à attaquer les bateaux, six avec Dagur. Caiside et Mandora ne sont pas encore prêts, pas prêts non plus à se cacher avec les autres. Entourée d'autant de monde, la dragonne risque de paniquer. Ils resteront à l'écart.

.

Malgré la nuit presque noire, les vigies scrutent le ciel. Pourtant les dragonniers sont déjà là. Ils volent au ras des vagues et répandent le feu grégeois, que Dagur a fabriqué, autour du snekkar. Dès que la substance touche l'eau, elle s'enflamme. Le bateau de transport ne les intéresse pas. Pour le moment du moins. Lorsqu'ils surgissent au dessus du pont, il y a un instant de flottement qu'ils mettent à profit. Rapidement, ils détruisent les armes à longue portée au cas où. La coque du bateau prend feu en plusieurs endroits. Les chasseurs ont maintenant d'autres préoccupations que répliquer. Ils veulent sauver leur peau. Ils doivent libérer leurs dragons pour échapper à ce cercueil flottant.

Eux se posent sur le navire-transport. La résistance des hommes de garde est vite annihilée, ils les enchaînent au banc. Ils les débarqueront dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. Harold de son épée tranche les amarres. Enfin, ils hissent les voiles, Dagur, à la barre, tente de les maintenir à l'écart des flammes pendant qu'il vire de bord. Le pire est à venir.

Comme Harold l'avait supposé certains ne vont pas leur abandonner la richesse entrevue sans se battre. Ce ne sont pas les lourdauds qui servaient de larbins à Vigo ou à Drago Poing-Sanglant, obéissant à un chef pour une solde médiocre, mais des prédateurs rompus au combat. Il ne voudrait pas être là lors d'un éventuel partage. Ils feront tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ils les retiennent loin du knörr qui s'éloigne. Dans cet affrontement inégal – leurs adversaires sont deux fois plus nombreux – les dragons jouent un rôle prépondérant. Face au Razolame et au plus gros des Mille-Tonnerres, Krokmou a fort à faire. Tout à son engagement difficile, Harold ne voit pas un Dragon-vipère s'approcher dans son dos. C'est à l'impact des pointes aiguisées sur son bouclier, au gémissement de douleur de Krokmou qu'il le réalise. Le voilà en bien fâcheuse posture.

— Tir plasma ! Tir rafale !

— Tir plasma ! Tir rafale !

Cet écho stupéfiant vient de sa gauche. Caiside monté sur Mandora, vêtu de la même armure de cuir que lui, éclate de rire. Pour le protéger, il l'a équipé d'un casque qui couvre ses courts cheveux blonds et Escnan lui a fabriqué un bouclier. Si ce n'est l'accent qu'il a quand il aboie ses ordres, on dirait son sosie. Néanmoins il est bien trop novice pour se mêler à eux. Sans compter qu'il maîtrise encore mal Mandora qui manifestement n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Harold a remarqué qu'elle est très têtue. Son tir rafale ressemble étrangement à un tir de boules de feu dispersées.

— Je t'avais dit de rester derrière ! s'exclame-t-il.

Si l'arrivée du deuxième Furie Nocturne a surpris les chasseurs un instant, le second Mille-Tonnerres se rue sur lui dans le but de se confronter au garçon.

— Krokmou. Il faut les sortir de là.

Escnan a vu le problème et se joint à eux. Points extrêmes d'un triangle, ils se protègent mutuellement et surtout évitent ainsi toute attaque dans le dos. Ils perdent malheureusement l'avantage qu'offre à Seïskor son extrême mobilité ce qui serait bien utile avec le Razolame. Peu à peu les forces des dragons s'épuisent, Harold sait que Krokmou a encore des réserves. Qu'en est-il des autres ? Il voit le Mille-Tonnerres se gonfler pour pousser son cri.

— Krokmou, tir plasma dans sa gueule ! Maintenant !

Foudroyé le dragon s'abîme dans l'eau avec son compagnon. Un rugissement sauvage retentit, inhumain. Le cavalier du second Mille-Tonnerres hurle sa colère et précipite son dragon vers eux qui n'obéit pas et pique vers l'eau pour secourir le premier. Inexplicablement, la physionomie du conflit change. Ce n'est pas tant l'absence de ces deux éléments que la volonté des autres de prendre le dessus sur ceux qui se veulent leur maître qui arrête les hostilités. Krokmou en profite et s'impose à eux. On assiste alors à une scène étonnante. Les dragons refusent les injonctions données par les hommes pour suivre le Furie Nocturne et rien n'y fait. Certains sont désarçonnés, d'autres,en désespoir de cause, abandonnent. Une fois de plus Krokmou prouve qu'il a tout pour être un alpha.

Eux se dirigent vers le point de ralliement. Ils y retrouveront Dagur et le Knörr sur lequel les adolescents ont été amenés par les vikings ne participant pas à l'attaque.

.

~)*(~

.

Sur le pont du bateau, Escnan la main sur l'épaule de Harold regarde la côte se dessiner. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, le brouillard se dissipe. À leurs côtés, les jeunes Francs ouvrent de grands yeux sur cette île qui sera dorénavant leur univers. Quel qu'il soit, ils savent qu'ils ont de la chance d'être là, d'avoir trouvé aide et appui auprès des vikings qui les escortent.

Après avoir quitté Fergen, ils ont dû se ravitailler à Usedom. Les gamins sont demeurés à bord. Les dragons qui les ont suivis également. Ils ne voulaient pas de discussions avec les habitants qui auraient eu l'intention de les revendiquer comme butin. Escnan a fait des adieux à sa famille qu'il pense définitifs. Devenu indésirable dans son clan, il ne sera pas présent au mariage de sa sœur. Sa mère ne le sait pas encore. Le haïra-t-elle quand elle apprendra sa relation hors norme cause de son éloignement ? Olav a promis de venir bientôt à Floë. Il préfère ne pas espérer et être déçu.

Il est temps qu'ils construisent leur propre tribu, établissent leurs propres règles. Avec les enfants, ce présent d'Odin. Krokmou s'élance vers la terre en compagnie de Mandora et des autres dragons. Valka et Cloudjumper jouent les comités d'accueil sur le ponton. Dès qu'ils auront débarqué, Dagur repartira vers son île avec le knörr. Il l'a amplement mérité. Pas sûr que cela adoucisse les reproches de sa sœur Ingrid.

— Tu vas bien ? interroge Harold.

Escnan le contemple surpris. Son homme a l'air mal à l'aise, contrit. Ils dorment sur la même couche, mais depuis combien de nuits ne l'a-t-il plus pris entre ses bras ? Ne lui a-t-il pas fait l'amour ? Depuis son départ de Fergen. Il s'est replié sur lui-même, sur son chagrin, sur son courroux lui procurant certainement un sentiment de culpabilité. Il entoure sa taille de son bras. Avec empressement, son compagnon se laisse aller en arrière sur sa poitrine, lui transmettant sa chaleur. Escnan sourit, le serrant contre lui d'une étreinte de fer.

— Nous sommes ensemble, je vais bien, murmure-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

.

~)*(~

.

.


End file.
